EL SENDERO NEGRO
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: Una oportunidad de volver a vivir, una nueva batalla mas dura comienza, Felicidad, la paz y sus vidas están en juego. Luego de los acontecimientos de Fate Unlimited Blade Works y BlazBlue Central Fiction. "Spoilers"
1. Chapter 1

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **BlazBlue pertenece a Arc system works y Fate Stay Night pertenece a Type Moon**

 **PROLOGO: UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**

Oscuridad...tranquilidad…soledad…era lo único que sentía, se preguntaba dónde estaba y porque se sentía tan nostálgico.

-….ad - Podía oír algo, ¿era una voz?

\- ¿Deseas la felicidad? – Esa voz hablo de nuevo, no podía describir si era un hombre o una mujer. A todo esto ¿cómo es que podía alguien hablarle? Eso sería imposible, después de todo el ya…

\- Yo puedo darte la oportunidad de recuperar lo que más amas – Esa voz insistió.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto él.

\- Ven y obtendrás lo que quieres, solo debes levantarte y pelear una vez más - Menciono tranquilamente

Pensando y tratando de analizar cuál sería la decisión más sabia, el chico solo podía preguntarse qué pasaría, él estaba en ese sitio porque era necesario por lo que entonces no pasaría nada bueno si se iba…

-Descuida, no sucederá nada malo si vienes conmigo…lo prometo. - La voz sonaba sincera.

Aun con dudas en su mente, el chico tomo su decisión.

-Está bien…yo…iré contigo – Aceptando aquella oferta, el solo pudo ver una enorme luz que aparcaba todo y antes de perder la conciencia, solo pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras.

\- A partir de ahora deberás tener cuidado… y buena suerte…Ragna the Bloodedge.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA INVOCASION**

-Shiro! Rápido que estas esperando? – Grito una chica muy apurada a un joven pelirrojo atrás de ella.

\- ¡Espera ya voy! No hace falta que te exaltes tanto Rin – Dijo jadeando Shiro a la chica castaña una vez llegaron a la puerta del salón de clase.

\- Una alumna estrella como yo no debe llegar tarde, incluso si se trata de ti – Dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante mientras entraba al salón.

\- Como digas… - Susurro Shiro con una gotita en la cabeza.

Alrededor de un año había pasado desde el final de la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial y también desde que Shiro y Rin viajaron a Inglaterra, ambos llevaban sus vidas tranquilamente tratando de olvidar los malos momentos de aquellos acontecimientos al igual que de vez en cuando visitaban la tumba del Rey de los caballeros conocido por todos como Arturo Pendragon, pero ellos sabían que no era exactamente el caso, pues era en realidad una chica y su nombre original era Arturia, el servant de clase Saber. Durante la batalla gracias a ella y el apoyo de Shiro – Archer lograron sobrevivir y dar fin a la guerra, había momentos en los que ellos deseaban volver a ver a Saber aun así sabían que no sería posible.

Después de las clases las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado, todos los chicos salieron alegres mientras que Shiro y Rin salían tomados de la mano mientras charlaban.

-¿Listo para la navidad? – Pregunto ella sonriendo de manera adorable.

\- Por supuesto, siempre que pueda estar contigo – Respondió Shiro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿oh en serio? ¿Entonces me ayudaras a preparar la cena cierto? – Pregunto ella pícaramente

\- Sabes que sí, no necesitas preguntarlo – Respondió amablemente el joven.

\- Muy bien, entonces ese día serás mi esclavo – Aclaro Rin haciendo que Shiro la mire de forma derrotada.

Al anochecer Shiro salió para comprar algunos víveres o de lo contrario no cenaría esa noche y a decir verdad le estaba dando algo de hambre, en ese momento Shiro sintió un enorme dolor en su mano derecha y al mirarse no tenía absolutamente nada malo en ella.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos me pasa? – Se preguntó tomándose la mano al sentir ese dolor otra vez. Era algo insoportable pero de repente se detuvo y entonces Shiro pudo ver una luz roja en el cielo cayendo hacia donde estaba la plaza.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Debería ir a ver para comprobar – Se dijo así mismo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la plaza con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, algo sucederá y podía apostar sus circuitos mágicos en ello.

En cuanto llego pudo ver algo, el kiosco había sido destruido por el objeto que cayo.

-Es… ¿una espada? – Pregunto sorprendido al ver una enorme espada clavada en el suelo, poseía una gran hoja y unos toques rojos y negros, se veía genial en su opinión.

\- ¿Cómo fue que esto termino aquí? Además pudo causar un gran impacto, es bueno que no haya nadie aquí – Las preguntas invadían la cabeza de Shiro. – Debería sacarla de aquí y entregarla a la policía – Justo después de decir eso Shiro sintió una extraña presencia cerca y solo pudo girar hacia los lados para tratar de averiguar quién estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto.

-No…No puede…ser, debe ser una maldita broma. – Rin estaba ligeramente asustada mientras veía en su mano derecha una marca roja en forma de cruz, había sentido un dolor agudo en su mano desde la mañana pero en todo el día logro disimularlo y entonces al volver a mirar hace unos segundos pudo ver la causa de aquellos dolores y habría deseado que no fuera así. – Son reijus… - Dijo finalmente.

Volviendo con Shiro.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Podía sentir una presencia hostil muy poderosa

\- ¿Tú debes ser Emiya Shiro no? – Pregunto un extraño hombre como de no más de 25, alto con traje formal blanco, ojos grises, corbata roja y cabello azulado peinado hacia atrás.

\- Si y usted ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Shiro un tanto intimidado, pues no debía ser un genio para no notar el gran poder mágico de ese hombre.

\- Me llamo Logan Petrikov, estoy seguro de que ya notaste que soy un mago al igual que tu – Dijo tranquilo y sonriente Logan.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Shiro preocupado.

\- Emiya Shiro…vine a matarte- Soltó fríamente

\- ¿Qué dices?-

\- Aparece y acaba con el…Lancer - Termino de decir Logan.

En medio de ambos apareció una mujer de aspecto joven, rubia de ojos azules y el pelo sujetado, poseía una armadura plateada que cubría sus brazos, piernas, torso y dejaba libre su cabeza solamente. Destacaba una gran lanza dorada con la que al parecer pensaba atacar pronto pero lo que más le sorprendió a Shiro fue ese rostro.

-Se parece…a Saber…- Dijo Shiro para sí mismo completamente shokeado.

\- Yo soy el servant Lancer, prepárate para morir Emiya Shiro. – Dijo fríamente la chica para luego lanzarse al ataque.

\- ¡Trace on! – Grito Shiro invocando las espadas que alguna vez utilizo su yo futuro y contrarresto el ataque, era obvia la desventaja de Shiro ante ella puesto que esa chica se movía muy rápido y tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

\- Te defiendes bien de mi ataque chico, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a aguantar? – Dijo Lancer seria mientras atacaba a Shiro con gran agilidad, entonces ella lanzo una estocada muy poderosa y Shiro a duras penas logro cubrirse pero no pudo evitar salir volando y estrellarse con los restos del kiosco de la plaza, al igual que sus espadas desaparecían.

\- Arrg…maldición si no hago algo moriré – Al levantarse volteo y vio la enorme espada – Tal vez esa espada me ayude, la tomare – Fue a por la espada pero antes de acercarse Lancer lo alcanzo y con un golpe en el estómago una vez más lanzo una apuñalada la cual a duras penas el chico esquivo resistiendo el dolor del golpe anterior y recibió un corte en su brazo derecho el cual empezó a sangrar.

Agotado por la paliza, Shiro se recargo en la espada viendo a Lancer acercarse para acabar con el y entonces lo vio, los reijus en su mano derecha era una marca con forma extraña igual a un dragón sin piernas. – Así que eso era…no puedo creer que de nuevo debo pasar por esto… ¿Por qué yo? Yo solo deseaba vivir tranquilo junto a Rin… ¿porque el destino tiene que volver a ponerme en estas situaciones…? – se preguntaba Shiro al borde de la histeria, pero de algo estaba seguro, no moriría como un perro ahí, se levantaría y pelearía hasta el final después de todo él le prometió a Rin que estarían juntos en navidad y no pensaba fallarle.

-"Adiós Emiya Shiro" – pensó Logan sonriente.

\- ¡Muere! – Grito Lancer lanzando otra poderosa estocada.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – Shiro velozmente esquivo el mortal golpe y entonces tomo el mango de la espada. – ¡Si quieres mi vida, ven por ella! – Grito Shiro, en ese momento una enorme luz oscura brillo desde la enorme espada hasta la mano de Shiro el cual se sorprendió y entonces fijo su vista al suelo, un símbolo mágico apareció de repente y este comenzó a brillar, no supo como pero unas palabras aparecieron en su cabeza y empezó a recitarlas.

\- ¡Restricción 666 liberada, campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado, oh el poder del Azure Grimoire renacerá y tu mi enemigo, se devorado por la infinita oscuridad!

Lancer se dirigió a atacar pero salió disparada por la gran onda que rodeo a Shiro, tanto ella como Logan miraron sorprendidos

-Imposible- Dijo Logan furioso.

\- Así que…fui invocado aquí en medio de una batalla. – se escuchó una voz profunda. – Pensar que acabo de llegar y ya estoy involucrado en una pelea…joder…¿qué clase de maestro estúpido me llego a tocar? - Dijo molesto aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Shiro desconfiado.

\- Oh hola, así que tú eres mi maestro ¿no? A decir verdad esperaba a alguien diferente pero ya hablaremos después, ahora mismo… debo matar a esos dos – Dijo el nuevo Servant. - ¡Recuerden esto, soy Ragna el servant de clase Berserker y todo aquel que sea mi enemigo yo lo derrotare! – Grito Ragna sin importarle revelar su identidad y con una enorme determinación.

Sin saberlo, Shiro y el poseedor del BlazBlue comenzarían sus aventuras y futuras batallas más pronto de lo que imaginaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **Disclaimer: Hola, como saben solo soy un fan apasionado.** **BlazBlue pertenece a Arc System Works y Fate pertenece a Type Moon**

 **CAPITULO 2: EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE Y EL REY DE LOS CABALLEROS.**

Después de tan escandalosa presentación, Ragna se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo Shiro se sorprendió al ver que él había colocado su espada detrás de sí. Sin perder el tiempo Ragna lanzo un puñetazo el cual Lancer esquivo a duras penas, en seguida el peliblanco giro y conecto una gran patada contra el torso de la guerrera haciendo que esta retrocediera adolorida.

-Maldición… rrgg, a pesar de usar mi armadura de Mana ha logrado dañarme con un golpe… ¿Por qué diablos no sacas tu espada?- Pregunto la mujer notablemente furiosa.

\- Tsk… si puedo vencerte con mis manos, ¿De qué sirve usar mi espada?- Dijo el desafiante.

\- ¡Juro que te arrepentirás por subestimarme insolente! – Rugió molesta.

\- ¡Ven! ¿Qué esperas? – Provoco el mas a Lancer.

Con una furia legendaria ella se lanzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Ragna, a pesar de los veloces movimientos de ella el chico los esquivaba como si nada.

-"Esta tan molesta que no sabe lo que hace" – Pensó él.

Lancer bastante molesta empezó a liberar una luz dorada a su alrededor que provenía de su lanza y entonces aquella lanza dorada se transformó en una gran espada igual o más grande que la de Ragna pero esta era una espada más apegada a la que usaría un caballero, era blanca con detalles rojos y se veía que desplegaba un poder increíble.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, se supone que eres un servant clase Lancer, ¿Por qué tienes una espada? – Pregunto Ragna sorprendido

\- Ahora lo veras, ¡Despierta radiante y brillante espada de la realeza! – Grito ella. - ¡Clarent! –

\- Imagino que ese es tu noble phantasm – Dedujo Ragna

\- Así es, muy bien Ragna ya que tú me diste tu nombre yo te daré el mío antes de tomar tu vida y la de tu maestro – Lancer pensaba revelar su identidad ahí, cosa que sorprendió a los 3 hombres presentes.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas que haces Lancer? – Grito Logan a su servant, pero esta lo ignoró.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Mordred, hija de Arthur Pendragon, está es mi espada Clarent y con ella yo le di muerte en la batalla de Camlann! – Grito ella dando a entender quién era, Shiro no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa.

\- Ella…no puede ser…quiere decir que… ¿Es la hija de Saber? – Ni él podía digerir la noticia.

\- Muy bien, ¡Entonces dame lo que tengas Mordred! – Grito Ragna desenvainando su espada y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Mordred blandió a Clarent con una fuerza devastadora y Ragna contrarresto el golpe con su espada, una gran explosión devasto lo poco que quedaba del kiosco, Shiro a duras penas pudo alejarse del impacto.

-I…increíble – Balbuceo.

Mordred apareció y con toda intención de asesinar empezó a chocar su espada contra la de Ragna, quien no se inmutaba y con dificultad se defendía de los ataques. Ninguno retrocedía y Ragna comenzaba a cansarse de ello, así que decidió usar sus "habilidades" Luego de contrarrestar otro ataque su brazo derecho comenzó a desprender una energía oscura y se lanzó hacia Mordred.

-Aquí voy… ¡Hells Fang! – Termino lanzando un golpe certero y enseguida haciendo que la cabeza de un monstruo oscuro apareciera impactando con el cuerpo de Mordred haciendo que volara y se desplomara al suelo dejándola impresionada y adolorida.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, como sea te acabare – Se levantó blandiendo a Clarent para atacar a Ragna con un salto, pero no contaba que mientras caía el peliblanco la recibiría con otro ataque.

\- ¡Pequeña idiota!, ¡Dead Spike! – Una cabeza aún más grande cuya mandíbula se abrió, impactó haciéndola elevarse de nuevo y causándole un momento de confusión y dolor y mientras trataba de recuperarse. –Ahora acabemos, ¡Carnage! – Con una gran velocidad Ragna recibió a Mordred dándole un gran golpe con el mango de su espada- ¡Sissors! – Remato produciendo una enorme llamarada oscura que golpeo a Mordred y la arrojo hacia un árbol el cual quedo destruido.

\- Ugh…Demonios, apenas puedo moverme luego de ese golpe directo – Dijo Mordred mal herida y con su armadura agrietada, sin duda el ataque fue efectivo.

\- Ahora para terminar – Ragna se proponía a atacar, pero Logan apareció frente a él y en un segundo hizo aparecer una luz que encegueció a todos ahí, al darse cuenta y haber recuperado la vista Ragna y Shiro vieron que tanto Logan como Mordred ya no estaban.- Maldición, escaparon – Murmuro molesto.

\- Oye, ¿Quiero saber que sucede? Tu eres un servant clase Berserker, entonces ¿Por qué no has perdido la cordura?- Pregunto Shiro.

\- Bueno, siendo sincero no tengo respuesta a eso, es más para aclarar yo no soy un espíritu común chico – Explico serio el peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo a un héroe que se llamara como tu…-

\- Eso es porque yo no pertenezco a este mundo ni a esta línea temporal, vengo de un mundo alterno en el año 2199 si no mal recuerdo – Dijo el con dificultad.

\- Entonces tú no eres un espíritu heroico común y corriente, además de venir de un futuro muy lejano, también eres de otra dimensión…es difícil de creer pero ya antes viví situaciones que hicieron que esto sea solo una fiesta de te…- Dijo un tanto decaído Shiro.

\- Bien…entonces dado que tú eres mi maestro entonces mi deber será protegerte y ganar esta batalla… -

\- Esa sería la idea, pero a decir verdad yo no tengo deseos de involucrarme de nuevo en algo como esto…no ha pasado más de un año…no entiendo porque esta pelea comenzó de la nada…pero si alguien toma el poder del santo grial…sería catastrófico lo que podría suceder y no puedo dejar que eso pase… no tengo más opción. – Explico Shiro.

\- ¿Cómo, ya antes estuviste en una guerra? – Ragna estaba sorprendido. - ¿Ganaste?, porque veo que sigues vivo –

\- Algo así, tuve mucha ayuda…es verdad tengo que hablar con Rin –Recordó el chico que aun debía hablar con su novia sobre la situación. – Bueno Berserker, entonces vamos debo hacer algo rápido – Comunico Shiro a su servant.

\- Ragna…-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llámame por mi nombre…no me gustan esas estupideces de la clase de servant…Tengo un nombre y quiero que me llamen por el…-

\- Mmm…Esta bien…Ragna. –

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a los dormitorios pero curiosamente, Shiro vio a Rin parada en una esquina de la calle. Ella noto su presencia y saludo con una sonrisa.

-Así que estaba aquí – Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa a punto de caminar.

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo Ragna el cual se encontraba invisible puesto que Shiro ya poseía la habilidad suficiente de brindarle mana a su servant, aunque aún le costaba trabajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Ella es enemigo-

Antes de que Shiro pronunciara una palabra Ragna apareció y se lanzó hacia Rin con su espada en mano, Rin al verlo se impresiono pero no hizo ningún movimiento ante el ataque.

-¡No!... ¡Detente! – Grito completamente asustado Shiro.

Justo antes de que la hoja tocara a Rin, un gran choque metálico resonó, el peliblanco se sorprendió al ver que quien detuvo su ataque era otra mujer Rubia, ojos azules y técnicamente la misma cara de Mordred pero un poco más madura y seria mirándolo fijamente de manera retadora, vestía un vestido azul que poseía al igual que en su torso y brazos una armadura plateada y lo que más lo impactó fue el hecho de que el arma con la que ella contrarresto su ataque era completamente invisible.

-¿Es en serio? – Shiro estaba sin habla mientras miraba a Rin sonreírle a lo lejos.

\- Buenas noches Berserker… atacar a mi maestro no es algo que debería pasar por alto…si no fueras el servant de Shiro ya estarías muerto, así que cuida mejor lo que haces – Dijo ella de forma amenazante.

-Tu… - Dijo Ragna con la misma mirada que ella.

\- ¡Es Saber!- Anuncio Shiro feliz de volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

Continuará…

 **Carnage Sissors: Distorsion Finish de Ragna**

 **Hell´s Fang: Uno de sus movimientos**

 **Espero opiniones Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **Disclaimer: Hola, como saben solo soy un fan apasionado.** **BlazBlue pertenece a Arc System Works y Fate pertenece a Type Moon**

 **CAPITULO 3: PACTO DE PAZ, LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO.**

Ambos servants se miraban detenidamente sin mover sus espadas, si las miradas mataran no se sabe quién habría muerto primero. A Ragna solo le sorprendía el hecho de que esta mujer tuviera la misma apariencia de la chica que hace unos minutos lo había atacado.

-Así que quieres pelear… servant Saber – Dijo Ragna sin apartar la mirada

\- Si insistes en atacar a Rin…no me dejaras otra opción Berserker- Contesto ella sin retroceder.

\- ¡Espera Ragna! – Grito Shiro tratando de detener lo que se avecinaba sin lograrlo.

Ragna comenzó a golpear con su espada sin poder alcanzar a Saber, ella solo bloqueaba los ataques dejando en claro su superioridad ante la otra chica. La batalla no terminaría así por lo que el peliblanco comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas.

-Así que tú estilo de lucha es variado, es impresionante pero no te será tan fácil ¡Ha!- Con un corte directo aparto a Ragna precipitándolo contra un árbol cercano.

\- Maldicion…apenas pude bloquear eso… ¿Cómo puede moverse así de rápido?-

\- No deberías distraerte- Saber ataco sin que el reaccionara a tiempo.

Ragna solo pudo apartarse al recibir un gran corte diagonal en su torso, la sangre comenzó a fluir y derramarse por el suelo dejando al hombre arrodillado tratando de asimilar el dolor, Saber no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia él, posteriormente Ragna contraataco.

-¡Dead Spike!-

La enorme cabeza de la bestia negra apareció para morder a Saber pero ella con un gran salto aterrizo a las espaldas del peliblanco, que sin recuperar la postura recibió un corte en la espalda lo suficientemente profundo como para que la sangre fluyera más y lo postrara de rodillas.

-¡Grrgha!- El dolor era terrible.

\- Puedo apreciar que tienes habilidades desconocidas, pero no te servirá si te mueves tan lento.- Dijo ella seria.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Gha!... aun puedo… seguir peleando…- Le quedaba poca fuerza y a este paso, se vería obligado a usar "eso".

\- Si decides no rendirte…respetare tus deseos y continuaremos este duelo Berserker, aunque siendo honesta…tú no eres como los otros servants que ocupan esa clase – Recalco extrañada.

\- No se dé que demonios hablas…. ¡Ataca!-

Mientras tanto, Shiro y Rin presenciaban la intensa batalla.

-Rin, debemos hacerlos parar.- Dijo Shiro preocupado a punto de interrumpir aquella contienda.

-Espera Shiro, tengo curiosidad por ver el desenlace de esta pelea- Dijo muy seria sin dejar de ver a los servants.

-¿Qué?, pero Rin ellos podrían…-

-Descuida...estoy segura de que todo estará bien- Trató de calmarlo.

Shiro no estaba muy convencido pero decidió que si las cosas se ponían peor intervendría sin importar que.

-¡Haaa!- Ragna se lanzó directamente hacia Saber.

Saber, prediciendo lo que haría Ragna, dio un gran salto aprovechando que Ragna estaba hacia abajo y trato de poner fin con un último tajo, pero sin que ella lo previera…

-Je… ¡Inferno Divider!- Desprendiendo una gran energía oscura de su espada dándole forma de una garra enorme, salto dándole un gran impacto a Saber, quién apenas logro reducir el daño con su espada.

-Ah...Ah…Impresionante…aguardó hasta atacar por un punto ciego.- Murmuro Saber un poco aturdida.

-Je... ¿Qué pasa? ¡Levántate!- Provoco el medio vampiro al caballero.

-Tch…será mejor que no continúes subestimándome…espera… ¿Tu herida del pecho ya no sangra? – Saber estaba impresionada, Ragna ya no se veía tan mal como hace unos momentos y aunque poco pero parecía que su herida ya no era tan grave.

\- Tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, ahora continuemos- Rió él.

-Muy bien- Saber volvió a blandir su espada.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar sus espadas, Saber era más veloz puesto que Ragna aun sentía el dolor de los cortes y por alguna razón se sentía muy débil, por otro lado la guerrera comenzaba a cansarse y no sabía porque se sentía debilitada luego de haber sido golpeada solo una vez.

Era obvio que un error sería fatal, pero Ragna poseía una desventaja y era que esa mujer poseía esa armadura de mana, la cual recibía la mayoría de los impactos y evitaba que ella saliera dañada. Por otro lado Ragna estaba recibiendo rasguños en los brazos y en distintas partes de su cuerpo, entre todo recibió un último corte en su mejilla que lo hizo retroceder.

-"Maldición…. ¿Por qué estas heridas duelen tanto?…siento como si me quemaran…"- Era insoportable, tenía que terminar esa pelea rápido y solo había una forma.

-¿Porque mejor no te rindes Berserker?, no es mi deseo matarte…eres el servant de Shiro y si te mato, el quedara desprotegido…evitemos una muerte sin sentido y ríndete ahora.- Saber sonaba seria en sus palabras.

-Solo hay una forma de evitar que yo siga peleando, y esa es matándome.- Dijo Ragna con convicción.

-Admiro tu valor y determinación, como caballero que soy no puedo ignorar tus deseos… ¡Ven Berserker!-

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a mi tonto maestro… ¡Soy Ragna!- Grito.

-…- Saber trago en seco ante aquello. – Me has revelado tu nombre…y mi honor de caballero me obliga a decirte el mío… ¡Soy Arturia Pendragon, hija de Uther Pendragon y Rey de Inglaterra al igual que la cabeza de los caballeros de la mesa redonda…Ahora continuemos nuestro duelo Ragna! – Grito antes de volver a atacar a Ragna.

Ambos chocaron una vez más sus hojas, al mismo tiempo Ragna se apartó y lanzo un puñetazo hacia el torso de Arturia, ella haciendo uso de su agilidad logro esquivarlo y golpeo al peliblanco con el mango de su espada lanzándolo hacia el suelo, pero al poco rato se reincorporo.

-Me obligas a pelear en serio…te mostrare mi verdadero poder.- Ragna adopto una pose defensiva y levanto su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Arturia extrañada.

-Restricción 666 liberada…Campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado…-

Un aura muy poderosa comenzó a rodear a Ragna, al igual que una plataforma donde se apreciaba la marca que poseía Shiro como Reijus. Arturia no pudo evitar sudar frio mientras observaba.

-Te mostraré el poder del Azure… ¡BlazBlue Actívate!- Una gran oleada de poder cubrió a Ragna causándole algo de dolor a su cuerpo, era un dolor terrible pero debía aguantar. – ¡Ahora ven, señorita Rey de caballeros!-

Arturia no pudo ni parpadear antes de alcanzar a detener un puñetazo con su espada, pero ese golpe fue tan poderoso que la hizo retroceder y sentir sus brazos adoloridos, de inmediato Ragna lanzo una patada de frente que también logro amortiguar la poderosa excalibur, pero Arturia sintió la potencia del ataque.

-¿Qué sucede?...Se ha vuelto muy rápido y demasiado fuerte…pero sobretodo… ¿Por qué me siento tan mareada y agotada si no eh usado mucho mana?- Exclamo sintiéndose muy mal. -Además, el parece haberse recuperado completamente de todas las heridas que le hice.-

-¿Qué pasa?, te has alentado- Decía mientras sonreía.

Sin previo aviso Ragna continuó atacando, usando su espada y lanzando ataques frontales, estos desplegaban llamaradas negras que causaban daños en el cuerpo de Arturia.

-Hell´s Fang- Gritó.

\- Arrgg- Arturia fue golpeada por un golpe y una llamarada oscura

\- Gauntlet Hades- Con una patada en forma de garra levanto a Arturia y continuo -Belial Edge- usando su espada la lanzo hacia abajo causándole grietas a la armadura - Inferno Divider- Levanto a la rubia con una poderosa llamarada en forma de garra agrietando más los guantes y botas de la armadura, al final la remato con una última patada que la desplomo hacia el suelo dejándola herida con múltiples cortes y la sangre se derramaba un poco por sus mejillas y su boca.

\- Aun…grr...no eh perdido…- Arturia apenas pudo levantarse recargándose sobre su espada.

Sin que ella lo pudiese notar, luces rojas eran absorbidas por el cuerpo de Ragna dándole más vitalidad y eliminando sus heridas poco a poco.

Arturia utilizando las ultimas fuerzas que tenía volvió a atacar a Ragna, este último pensaba esquivarlo pero de repente sintió un gran mareo que causo un descuido, al darse cuenta Arturia atravesó el estómago de Ragna con su espada.

Lo último que supo el medio vampiro fue un dolor indescriptible, pero antes de ceder al cansancio y dolor decidió dar su último esfuerzo.

-¡Carnage Sissors!- Ragna lanzo un veloz golpe con su antebrazo y libero una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Arturia lanzándola por el aire y agrietando toda su armadura pero sin llegar a romperla.

Mientras Arturia caía solo pudo pensar en la humillante derrota que acababa de sufrir, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Shiro y Rin correr hacia ella con expresiones de preocupación y al final solo pudo sentir…una extraña sensación agradable…como si no hubiese llegado a tocar el duro y frio suelo.

Mientras Shiro al borde de la histeria se culpaba por no haber parado esa batalla, en eso él y Rin se detuvieron impactados al ver a Ragna moverse rápido para atrapar a Arturia antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Tch…Idiota… ¿Por qué demonios…me molesto en… hacer estas cosas por ti?...- Murmuró Ragna mientras cargaba y observaba a la inconsciente chica cuya armadura se desvaneció de repente haciéndola más ligera y mostrando la complexión delgada que tenía. – Je…pensar que una chica asi…casi me patea el trasero…oi maestro-

Shiro y Rin reaccionaron y se propusieron a ayudar a Ragna el cual ni siquiera se había quitado la espada del estómago. Una vez se retiró el arma de su cuerpo y entregara a la chica a los brazos de Shiro, el medio vampiro se desplomo al suelo y todo se volvió negro…sin duda…el dolor era más terrible de lo que pensaba.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esto. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **Blazblue es de Ark systems Works y Fate de Type Moon y ya saben solo con fines de diversión cx**

 **CAPITULO 4: LA MAGA DESPIADADA.**

Una vez todo término, ambos jóvenes llevaron a duras penas a ambos servants hasta el dormitorio de Shiro que ya no estaba tan lejos. Rin se encargó de la mayoría de las heridas de ambos aunque no pudo evitar notar la gran velocidad con la que el servant de pelo blanco se recuraba.

-Bien, ya termine con ellos ahora solo deben reposar un poco – Resoplo la chica cansada.

-Oye Rin explícame ¿Por qué ha comenzado de nuevo esto, se supone que ya habíamos destruido el santo grial hace apenas un año no? – El pobre aun no terminaba de digerir lo ocurrido.

\- Me gustaría saberlo, pero no sé y lo único que nos queda es cuidar nuestras espaldas una vez más y aún más importante evitar que este par de idiotas no vuelvan a pelear entre si-

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, será mejor que descansemos- Suspiro derrotado mientras se recostaba en un futon para poder dormir. Ya había dejado su cama a Saber y a Ragna le había dejado el sofá.

\- Tienes razón, hasta mañana.- Respondió Rin bostezando.

En la oscuridad de la noche, dos sombras se desplazaban por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la cima de un gran hotel.

-Me has decepcionado Lancer…Casi mueres allá de no ser por mí- Menciono Logan muy molesto.

-Me disculpo maestro, no tenía idea de lo fuerte que era Berserker y lo subestime pero la próxima vez lo derrotare - Prometía Mordred a su maestro.

\- Más vale que así sea, no quiero tener problemas contigo Lancer….mh?- Logan de repente sintió otra presencia pero no era común y corriente, había una sed de sangre intensa en ella.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Exigió saber Mordred y entonces lo vieron.

De entre las sombras una chica de a la vista 15 años vestida con ropas invernales negras pero haciendo relucir su largo y brillante pelo blanco y sus ojos rojos camino hacia ellos revelándose ante ellos sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Ara ara, así que son Lancer y el señor Logan Petrikov he he he- reía la chica con una suave voz.

\- Ahora entiendo, así que tú eres una de los 7 maestros mocosa y puedo apreciar que tus ganas de morir son altas al venir aquí sin tu servant- Dijo Logan burlonamente.

\- Nop, lo que quiero es que se unan a mí en la pelea por favor- Pidió la chica sonriendo más ampliamente haciendo extrañar a Logan y a Mordred.

-Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿Por qué rayos te ayudaría?- Pregunto Logan molesto.

-Porque si no lo hacen, ustedes perderán esta guerra ahora mismo ya que ambos morirán- Dijo calmadamente la chica de pelo blanco sonriendo con más entusiasmo.

\- Deja de joder mocosa, si tanto quieres morir entonces solo lo hubieras dicho ¡ataca Lancer!-

Mordred apareció su lanza y se arrojó contra la chica que ni siquiera se movía y menos dejaba de sonreír.

-Así que… ¿Ustedes son de los que aprenden con dolor?- Susurro entre abriendo los ojos mientras sonreía dejando ver su dentadura levemente.

Lancer lanzo varias estocadas hacia la chica pero curiosamente ninguna acertaba a pesar de que ella no movía ni un dedo.

-¿Terminaste?- Pregunto la chica.

\- ¡Maldita!- Mordred volvió a atacar pero sin darse cuenta alguien la ataco.

-Gasensho- Dijo un hombre.

Sin previo aviso Mordred fue atada a unas cadenas verdes que no le permitían moverse y solo apretaban cada vez más.

-¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme –Lancer luchaba por soltarse sin logro alguno.

Al voltear hacia la extraña chica, tanto Mordred como Logan se sorprendieron al ver frente a ella a un hombre alto frente vestido con ropa formal semi desarreglada, portaba una capucha amarilla con marcas negras que cubría su rostro, también tenía vendados ambos brazos al igual que de ellos salían cadenas iguales a las que retenían a Mordred.

-¡Imposible! ¿Por qué no sentimos tu presencia y quién demonios eres?- Gritaba cabreado Logan.

\- Bien amigos, les presento a mi compañero o servant si desean saberlo Archer- Respondió sonriendo todavía más divertida.

-¿Él es el servant Archer?- Pregunto Mordred impresionada.

\- Archer dale una lección y trata de no matarla, necesitamos a los dos semi enteros por lo menos- Ordeno de manera risueña.

\- He he he como quieras…hare lo mejor que pueda pero no te prometo nada.- Dijo el hombre riéndose y acercándose a Mordred.

\- Jagaku- Archer golpeo a Mordred haciendo salir ráfagas verdes de sus golpes – ¡Jakyo Messenga!-

El impacto hizo que Mordred saliera volando pero se recuperó antes de caer al suelo aun así este sujeto era fuerte y ella aún no se recuperaba de la paliza que Berserker le había dado, de todos modos no se rendiría.

-¡Despierta radiante y brillante espada de la realeza Clarent! – Con su arma en mano se lanzó contra Arecher quien ni se inmuto.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! Vamos a jugar cachorrita-

Mordred peleaba con toda agilidad pero Archer esquivo todo ataque y al final conecto un golpe contra el rostro de Mordred haciéndola retroceder, en un giro inesperado Mordred giro para hacer un corte en diagonal pero para su sorpresa Archer detuvo la hoja de su espada con una mano y sin esfuerzo alguno para posteriormente patear el estómago de la chica y alejarla un poco.

-Eso es todo lo que puede hacer esta niñita, ¡admito que estoy decepcionado Gyahahaha!- Reía como lunático Archer tras ver a Mordred retorciéndose por recuperar el aire que perdió tras esa patada.

-Cállate- La furiosa guerrera se levantó para seguir luchando y en un parpadeo Archer estaba frente a ella y lanzo un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado apenas pero poco le duro el gusto a Mordred porque enseguida Archer traspaso su defensa y con una poderosa patada giratoria la postro al suelo.

-¡Goga Sotenjin!- Una vez que Mordred cayó al suelo Archer camino tranquilamente hacia ella – Garengeki- Lanzo un pisotón muy fuerte que hizo que el rostro de la guerrera se restregara contra el suelo dejándola completamente inmóvil y sin energía para levantarse.

¡Imposible!…aun si Lancer estaba herida no puede perder así de fácil…- Logan no podía creer lo que veía y entonces…si no podía eliminar al servant, entonces acabaría con la mocosa.

Logan apareció detrás de la chica y usando su magia lanzo un puñetazo con llamas alrededor y de manera sobrenatural la niña detuvo el golpe con su palma y sin muestra de esfuerzo y lo miro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oye atacar por la espalda no eh bueno fufu- Rio la chica para luego mirarlo de forma aterradora- Te mostrare un poco de mis habilidades…Rain of blood- La chica se hizo un corte en la mano con sus largas y filosas uñas, en seguida la sangre comenzó a fluir y las gotas se convirtieron en agujas las cuales se dispararon hacia Logan y este no pudo esquivarlas y todas se incrustaron en sus brazos, piernas y hasta en su torso.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y porque duele mucho esto?- Pregunto Logan un tanto asustado al ver la cara psicópata de esa niña.

\- Me llamo Lyra Einzbern y como en cada guerra alguien de mi familia debe ganar el santo grial fu fu- Rio la chica ante la cara asustada de Logan.

\- ¿Eres una Einzbern?- Pregunto incrédulo.

Era obvio que en sus condiciones ni siquiera podría escapar y Lancer estaba siendo aplastada por el pie de Archer.

-Te lo preguntare por última vez… ¿Me prestarías tu ayuda en esta guerra por favor?- Termino mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreia de manera amable.

Logan sabía que no había de otra y muy a pesar de su orgullo prefirió no tentar a su suerte y obedecer.

-Está bien…-

-Descuida, saldrás bien pagado una vez que ganemos, además ya tengo más ayuda por ahí fufu.- Lyra comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras – Vámonos Archer ya déjala respirar un poco fufufu-

-Bien bien ya me había aburrido, nos vemos pronto cachorrita ¡Gyahahahahaha!- Rio el perverso espíritu a la vez que quitaba su pie de la cabeza de Mordred y seguía a su maestra.

-Bien Logan nos veremos y te daré tu primera orden después, adiós – Despidió ella alegremente.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad y entonces Logan decidió usar su magia para aliviar el dolor que esa niña le causo, volteo a ver a la inconsciente Mordred.

-Eres débil- Murmuro muy molesto.

En algún lugar…

-¿En verdad esas basuras nos ayudaran en algo?- Pregunto Archer.

\- Si no fuera así ya estarían muertos fufu- Rio Lyra.

-De acuerdo te seguiré la corriente he he he-

-Bueno yo me voy a tomar una siesta, dile a los maestros de Rider y Assasin que comenzamos mañana, nos vemos… Yuki Terumi fufufu- Termino Lyra antes de desaparecer.

-Y yo te veré pronto… Ragna-chan he he he Gyahahahahahahahaha Gyahahahah.-

El servant desapareció en la oscuridad riendo sin parar.

CONTINUARA…

Agradezco a quienes comentaron, si esta historia capta interés me animare a hacer capítulos más largos gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **Blazblue es de Ark systems Works y Fate de Type Moon y ya saben solo con fines de diversión cx**

 **CAPITULO 5: VOLVIENDO A CASA.**

Un nuevo día llego a Londres, nuestra maga castaña logro infiltrarse hasta la habitación de Shiro para poder revisar el estado de sus servants y de paso asegurarse que el chico no olvide su desayuno otra vez.

-Shiro, abre soy yo – Hablo un poco alto mientras tocaba la puerta del dormitorio.

El chico no tardo n abrir la puerta y Rin pudo ver las ojeras que el joven tenía.

-¡¿Qué diablos, acaso no has dormido?!- Pregunto un tanto exaltada.

\- Saber comenzó a tener un poco de fiebre y no podía dejarla así, estuve atendiéndola hasta que le bajo la temperatura y en cuanto a Ragna…pues se ha recuperado muy rápido a pesar de que no ha despertado – Termino sorprendido por la recuperación tan veloz del servant peliblanco.

\- Escucha…recibí una carta anónima dirigida a los dos, dice que tenemos que volver a Fuyuki y reunirnos con el juez de la guerra en la vieja iglesia que le pertenecía a ese odioso de Kotomine. –

\- ¿Volver dices?, (suspiro) no deberíamos confiar en eso…pero creo que no tenemos muchas opciones –

\- habla con Luviagelita, no podrás ir a trabajar por un tiempo, me quedare aquí con ellos dos…necesitaremos su ayuda. – Dijo completamente seria.

-¡GAAAHHH!-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon asustados para encontrarse con el peliblanco retorciéndose en su futon, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla y su brazo derecho no dejaba de despedir una energía oscura.

-¡Ragna! ¡Oye Ragna! ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Shiro exaltado.

-¡Espera Shiro!, mira su brazo… - Señalo.

Mientras tanto en los sueños de Ragna, el chico se encontraba en un bosque muy cálido y lleno de flores el cual comenzó a desvanecerse en llamas a la vez que una horrenda risa retumbaba en el lugar.

-¿Te duele? gihihihi ¡pero por supuesto que duele! Gyahahahaha –

Ragna se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y el dolor que sentía era por la gran herida que había dejado la amputación de su brazo derecho. Pero esto era imposible, aunque poco falto para que pudiera ver que había vuelto a ser un niño y estaba viviendo "aquella" tragedia una vez más.

-Mi nombre es Terumi…Yuki Terumi…si sobrevives recuérdalo Ragna-chan Gyahahahaha…me llevare a la mocosa.- Dijo el encapuchado mientras llevaba de la mano a una niña rubia cuyo rostro lucia indiferente.

-Todo es tu culpa…hermano.- Dijo un niño rubio sujetando una espada mientras observaba con desagrado al joven Ragna desangrarse.

\- No… ¡Jin! ¡Saya! ¡Noooo! – Los gritos del chico eran inútiles y solo podía observar como las dos personas a las que el tanto deseaba proteger se alejaban poco a poco.

Si Terumi estaba muerto entonces ¿porque esto lo atormentaba otra vez?, nunca podría descansar de esos recuerdos malditos, todo por causa de una sola persona…Yuki Terumi.

Ese monstruo había sido el comienzo de todo, el mató a quien alguna vez fue como su madre y le arrebato a sus dos hermanos, lo hizo vivir penurias siendo solo un niño que despertó un gran deseo de venganza y este a su vez lo llevo a ser un criminal. A pesar de todo, Hubo buenos momentos…y poco a poco pudo conocer personas que no lo juzgaron e incluso llegaron a ser sus amigos, él no estaba solo ya que había obtenido una oportunidad más.

Una oportunidad de vivir y pelear por lo que quería, gracias a ello pudo saber lo que era tener buenos momentos luego de tanto tormento, pudo reconciliarse con su hermano, gano una nueva hermana por la cual hizo muchos actos suicidas para poder salvarla, logro estar al lado de su hermana Saya luego de tantos años, tuvo aliados y amigos y descubrió lo bien que se sentía haber luchado para proteger a quienes estimaba… supo por pocos momentos lo que era ser feliz.

Todo se lo debía a una persona y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello, la persona que le brindó la oportunidad de vivir una vez más ese fatídico día.

-¿Deseas vivir…niño? – Hablo una voz femenina muy tranquila.

Ragna volteo y la vio.

Una chica de pequeña estatura pero con un una postura imponente, sus dorados cabellos caían peinados en dos colitas atadas con un par de listones negros, su extenso vestido bailaba con el viento contrastando su oscuro color con su pálida piel, luego sus ojos rojos igual que la sangre.

Sí, es ella a quien jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por todo…y la chica que pudo despertar en él, algo que él había creído muerto en su frio corazón…hubiese deseado poder decírselo antes de partir…pero estaba seguro de que algún día se volverían a ver.

-R...Ra...che...l- Susurro el chico inconsciente sorprendiendo a Shiro y a Rin quienes lo observaban atónitos ya que el aura de Ragna comenzaba a dispersarse y tranquilizarse una vez pronuncio ese nombre.

\- ¿Quién es Rachel? – Pregunto Shiro.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?…debió ser alguien importante para el…partimos en unas horas asi que prepara todo hasta entonces. –Termino Rin tranquila.

Más tarde luego de que Shiro avisara a Luviagelita que volvería a Japón con Rin (cosa que no tomo muy bien) fue directo al centro para encontrarse con Rin y ambos servants ya recuperados y casualmente vestidos (para molestia de Ragna) listos para ir al aeropuerto.

Una vez ahí, Shiro atino a preguntar.

-Oye Rin ¿qué les hiciste?…-

\- Los deje muy bien ¿a qué si? Es un día soleado y hay que aprovechar antes de que llegue el frio - Respondió muy alegre.

Saber tenía un vestido muy primaveral color amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y Ragna llevaba Pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada de dos botones del cuello, y lo más curioso era que Rin había usado su magia para cambiar su cabello a rubio y sus ojos ambos eran verdes.

-Tu si te tomas en serio eso de pasar desapercibidos – Suspiro Shiro.

-Tch, que estupidez- Dijo por lo bajo el medio vampiro.

-¿Qué dijiste Berserker?- Pregunto Rin sonriéndole muy abiertamente, pero de inmediato el chico sintió un aura peligrosa proviniendo de ella y él no era un idiota ya que sabía lo complicado que era tratar con mujeres y más si están molestas.

-No…nada –

\- A ti te gusta tu estilo ¿no Saber?- Quiso saber Rin volteando hacia su servant.

\- S…si – La pobre apenas podía hablar y tenía la mirada baja.

-"Pobre…es obvio que tuvo que aplastar su orgullo"- Pensó con lastima Shiro al ver a ambos servants tan inconformes por ese (a veces) molesto habito perfeccionista de Rin.

\- De acuerdo Shiro, será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Rin tornándose seria al instante.

\- Entendido – Respondió el chico.

Mientras tanto, saliendo de la torre del reloj para dirigirse a casa se encontraba cierta chica rubia de vestido azul muy molesta.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Porque deben irse los dos?, como sea no me rendiré y ¡conquistare a Shiro!- Grito la chica quejándose por los celos que tenía hacia su rival.

Ambas eran iguales en todo, perfectas estudiantes y hechiceras, eran bonitas, ambas de familia prestigiosa y sobretodo eran fuertes. Solo existía una diferencia muy notable la cual era muy simple, "Rin tenía a Shiro" y más hombres como el no existen.

Shiro era educado, modesto, trabajador y muy noble, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a alguien, sin mencionar que era guapo. Shiro podría tener ahora una relación formal con Rin, pero no significaba que la guerra hubiera acabado ya que aún tenía oportunidad de enamorar al chico.

-Bueno…lo veré hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno, será mejor que vuelva a casa o mi padre comenzara su interrogatorio. – Luviagelita comenzó a caminar ya que había avisado a su chofer que iría a pie esta vez.- ¿eh?...alguien me sigue.- Luvia volteo a mirar sus alrededores y por alguna razón estaba vacío, sin rastro de presencias humanas cerca.

\- He he he he he he. - Alguien reía hacienda eco en la calle.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Grito la chica sin temor.

De entre un callejón, un extraño vestido con una camisa desfajada semi desabrochada, un saco negro abierto, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros.

Era moreno de ojos oscuros, cabello negro despeinado y parecía no pasar de los 20.

Este hombre se veía muy despreocupado y miraba a Luvia de manera degradante.

-Mmm… ya veo, así que aquí estas.- Dijo el, mientras se picaba el oído.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y porque me sigues?- Pregunto de forma ostil.

\- Vayamos al grano, necesito que vengas conmigo y será mejor que me evites problemas- Advirtió aparentemente aburrido.

\- ¡Ni de broma!- Grito ella poniéndose en guardia.

\- Venga, si tanto quieres que te duela así será…encárgate de ella…Assassin –

-Ara ara, ¿Es usted Luviagelita Edelfelt-san? – Un hombre alto vestido con ropa formal y un sombrero negro cubriendo su pelo verde, había aparecido atrás de ella mientras le sonreía. – Es un placer conocerla, soy el servant Assassin y ese chico es mi maestro Harry Quinzel, he he he perdónalo, es un chico antisocial y despreocupado ¿ahora podrias acompañarnos? – Pregunto ampliando más su sonrisa y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

\- "Pero… ¿cuando llego este sujeto?- Luvia estaba impactada al notar tan cerca a ese hombre, ya que no lo había visto venir en ningún momento.

\- Vamos señorita, o ¿pretendes resistirte?-

En menos de un segundo y elevando su poder mágico, Luvia conecto una poderosa patada en el rostro de Assassin mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo creando incluso una grieta en él. Ella sabía que ese sujeto no era humano así que no dudo en atacarlo con todo.

-Oye eso no es muy justo Luviagelita-san. –Dijo Assassin al momento que se levantaba y se colocaba su sombrero y aun sin perder esa sínica sonrisa.

\- Tch…es un tipo duro- Se quejó la chica.

En un parpadeo Assassin ya había lanzado una patada al torso de Luvia, ella apenas pudo reaccionar y esquivar para comenzar a atacar.

Lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas, Luvia se daba cuenta de que el tipo solo estaba jugando ya que solo esquivaba sin dificultad mientras seguía manteniendo su estúpida sonrisa.

-Ouroboros.-

En seguida de esa palabra el hombre apareció una cadena con cabeza de serpiente que se lanzó contra Luvia, ella salto esquivando el ataque y Assassin aprovecho para recibirla con una patada giratoria lanzando lejos a Luvia a causa del impacto.

Una gran cantidad de ráfagas verdes acompañaban los ataques de Assassin y eso parecía hacer sus ataques más letales.

-Maldicion, debí ver eso.- Maldijo Luvia mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios.

-¿Ya te rindes? –Pregunto el servant.

\- Nunca…"No podría darle la cara a Shiro si me rindo ante un idiota como tú"- Pensó convencida.

-Assassin…deja de jugar y acabala ya, tenemos ordenes ¿recuerdas?- Dijo irritado Harry que solo observaba la contienda.

-He he he no seas impaciente, a eso iba justamente.- Assassin comenzó a caminar hacia Luvia. –Ya que no aceptas nuestra amable invitación, no tengo más opción que deshacerme de ti.-

El servant de pronto saco dos cuchillas y se lanzó contra Luvia, la chica apenas podía esquivar los cortes pero en cambio recibía golpes o patadas.

-¡Comete esto!- Luvia sin previo aviso saco de su bolsillo una joya roja y la lanzo hacia Assassin.

-¿uh?-

-¡Explosion!- Luvia hizo que la joya explotara junto con Assassin haciendo imposible verlo, en eso ella saco otras 5 joyas amarillas y las lanzo hacia arriba dejándolas flotando. Posteriormente ella salto y los circuitos mágicos de su brazo iluminaron transfiriendo su magia a las joyas, entonces las 5 joyas dispararon ráfagas de energía que impactaron en el mismo punto en el que Assassin debía estar y así se creó otra explosión más.

\- Lo logre… - Dijo agotada Luviagelita mientras sonreía.

-Que idiota…- Susurro Harry luego de presenciar todo como si no pasara nada.

Luvia estaba a punto de decirle algo a Harry hasta que…

-¡Mizuchi Rekkazan!- Grito una voz muy conocida.

-¿Qué?- Sin previo aviso, Luvia fue paralizada por una especie de plataforma verde a sus pies y posteriormente una cadena verde se dirigió hacia ella atándola casi completamente y de inmediato esta comenzó a jalarla hacia nada más ni nada menos que Assassin, que por cierto apenas tenía rasguños y manchas en la ropa.

-"No puede ser, ¿Qué es el?"- Luvia se sentía asustada y antes de quedar a merced de assassin ella logro alcanzar una joya azul y la quebró en su mano- "Esta joya me dara una especie de escudo invisible".

-prepárate…- Assassin comenzó a golpear, patear y hacer cortes muy veloces dando giros sobre si, Luvia incluso con su defensa activa podía sentir el terrible dolor de los ataques. – Gyahahahahahaha- Con una estruendosa risa, tras de sí aparecieron tres serpientes enormes de color verde que se lanzaron en grupo hacia la indefensa chica, impactando con ella y arrastrándola por el suelo.

\- Cough…cough…no… ¿Por qué esto se tornó así?- Se preguntaba la chica a punto de llorar por su debilidad ante aquel sujeto.

\- He he he, fue un placer, pero debemos acabar ya…- Poco a poco se acercaba a ella. - ¡Ouroboros!- Assassin invoco de nuevo a aquellas tres serpientes y una vez más se lanzaron a atacar a la moribunda Luvia - ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Muere mocosa malcriada!- Grito Assassin ansioso por lograr su cometido.

-Lo siento…padre…madre…Rin…y a ti Shiro- La chica solo pudo cerrar los ojos en espera de su inevitable final.

Antes de tocarla, un círculo mágico grande apareció frente a Luviagelita absorbiendo a la vez el poderoso ataque.

-¿ah?- Dijo Assassin extrañado y un poco molesto.

-¿Quién es?- Harry estaba shokeado pero no lo mostraba tanto.

De entre el humo que aún estaba esparcido, una silueta se formaba.

-No te dejare hacerle más daño a esta chica- Dijo la voz suave de una mujer.

-¿Quién…eres?- Luvia estaba paralizada pero a la vez aquella persona le transmitia tranquilidad.

\- Así…que a esto se refería Terumi-san cuando hablamos antes…- Dijo Assassin antes de abrir sus ojos por primera vez desde que llego mostrando sus pupilas amarillas las cuales reflejaban un gran sentimiento de desprecio hacia la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-Kazuma-san…no…Hazama-san, si deseas seguir peleando yo seré tu oponente.- Dijo ella a la vez que se ponía en guardia levantando un dorado báculo mágico muy largo.

-Tch…y te atreviste a revelar mi identidad…siempre fuiste tan despreciable…la verdad nunca me imaginé que tu serias la servant Caster…- Termino de decir el peliverde sin disminuir su aura hostil la cual creció demasiado al verla bien una vez el humo se disipo.

-Yo tampoco esperaba que nos volveríamos a ver…más aun en un combate.- Dijo la mujer que al parecer era el servant Caster.

-Tu nunca fuiste de pelear…pero si tanta urgencia tienes de desaparecer…empecemos vieja amiga…-

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **Blazblue y Fate no son míos o de lo contrario ambos hubieran terminado de manera diferente e.e en fin Ark system Works y Type moon alabados sean.**

 **A los chicos que tengo como seguidores en esta historia muchas gracias y espero este trabajo siga siendo de su agrado para poder continuar.**

 **CAPITULO 6: DURANTE LA NOCHE.**

En medio de las solitarias calles de Londres, estaban 4 figuras y sobresalían las dos personas que estaban frente a frente observándose detenidamente.

Assassin observaba a la mujer frente a él de una forma indescifrable, no se podía decir si era rencor o alguna emoción distinta, por otro lado Caster tenía una mirada melancólica que apenas se veía, ya que una capucha amarilla cubría su cabeza mientras observaba al hombre peli verde.

-Bien…entonces ¿comenzamos?- Pregunto el hombre tranquilamente.

Sin previo aviso Assassin apareció frente a Caster dispuesto a atacar – ¡Jayoku Hotenjin! –

Usando su increíble agilidad lanzo su poderosa patada la cual fue bloqueada por un escudo mágico que por causa del impacto se agrieto.

-Ah- Gimió la mujer al verse obligada a retroceder.

\- He he he he he he he, Mira que eres muy agil. - Rió el peli verde.

\- No quiero pelear contigo Hazama-san…- Dijo Caster con una mirada triste.

\- Eso sí que será un problema, ya que si no lo haces terminaras como tu anterior maestro ¿lo recuerdas…? Trinity Glassfile ¿O debería decir la gran Platinum the Trinity? He he he he he –

Una vez revelado su nombre, Trinity se quitó su capucha revelando así su platinado cabello e hizo más notorios sus singulares anteojos cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Luviagelita había quedado petrificada al ver la belleza y el esplendor que Trinity despedía de sí, pero aun no sabía si podía hacerle frente a ese sujeto que aparentemente ya conocía.

-¡Ouroboros! -

-¡Magical Simphony …Missil!-

La cadena-serpiente fue detenida por un misil blanco, aparecido con la magia de la hechicera, esta acción fue aprovechada por el servant Assassin el cual se lanzó con sus clásicos cuchillos para atacar a Caster. La hechicera pudo reaccionar y con gran agilidad pudo esquivar y bloquear cada corte, Assassin sin embargo tenía gran ventaja ya que era veloz y fuerte al mismo tiempo y ante cada patada y estocada con los cuchillos Caster retrocedía cada vez más agotada.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan resistente… ¡deja de quitarme más tiempo y muere de una vez, maldita bruja cuatro ojos!- Grito con profundo odio Assassin mientras que una gran aura verde emanaba de él y volvía a atacar a la maga.

Por otro lado aquellas últimas palabras había tenido gran impacto en Caster , quien había quedado petrificada y sostenía una dolorosa mirada, mientras observaba al peliverde acercarse velozmente con esa mirada amarilla sedienta de sangre, era obvio que el estaba decidido a matarla.

-Kazuma-…san-

En un parpadeo Luviagelita apareció conectando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Assassin lanzándolo a los pies de Harry el cual seguía mirando la batalla de lejos.

Luvia respiraba un tanto agitada pero sus circuitos mágicos brillaban aun.

-¿Luviagelita-san? – Pregunto sorprendida Caster al ver a la joven defendiéndola.

\- No sé quién eres… pero tú me has salvado así que yo haré lo mismo-

Por otro lado Assassin ya de pie se sacudía el polvo a la vez que se ponía su sombrero y se reia.

-Vaya Vaya he he no imagine que la mocosa tendría energías para pelear todavía, bien hecho he he he – Aplaudía el servant peli verde caminando hacia ambas chicas.

-Luviagelita-san, tengo una idea… -

\- ¿En serio? Entonces dímela-

-Este es el final señoritas…!Yorumungando! –

La cadena salió disparada hacia las chicas, cubierta de una gran aura verde.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Caster.

-¡Toma esto! – Luvia lanzo una joya amarilla que al hacer contacto con Ouroboros exploto creando una luz enceguecedora que logro entorpecer a Harry pero Assassin aun trato de continuar su ataque, el servant no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de ser aprisionado por una burbuja gigante.

-Grr…maldita seas… ¿piensas escapar?- Gruño enfadado al descubrir la trampa.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Luviagelita-san-

-Entendido-

Una vez la luz desapareció, Harry observo a su servant aprisionado.

-Vaya…se han burlado de ti-

La burbuja reventó dejando libre al servant que estaba molesto pero conservaba una actitud calmada.- Tch…no importa, ya nos encontraremos de nuevo.- Dijo mientras su rostro era ocultado por su sombrero.

-Pues Lyra y Archer no estarán muy contentos al saber que fracasamos en matar a esas dos- Dijo como si nada Harry a su servant.

-He he he he he…deja que yo me preocupe por eso maestro- Dijo recuperando su clásica risa. – Ya nos veremos de nuevo las caras Trinity- Dijo esta vez para sí mismo.

Lejos de ahí en la entrada del parque Caster y Luvia recuperaban el aliento.

-¿Quién eres y que fue todo eso? – Pregunto la joven.

\- Tengo mucho de qué hablarte Luviagelita-san-

-Llámame Luvia- Dijo cortésmente.

-Entiendo Luvia-san… ya que tú eres una hechicera ¿sabes lo que es la guerra del santo grial? –

-Pues eh escuchado mucho de ese evento pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? No estarás diciendo que…-

-Esa guerra ha comenzado y los 7 servants han sido elegidos, yo soy el servant Caster y mi maestro fue asesinado hace poco por el servant Rider y su maestro ya que él había rechazado una oferta de alianza…Luvia-san necesito tu ayuda, desapareceré si no tengo un maestro…por favor, sé que es muy repentino pero necesito tu ayuda, deseo que seas mi maestra, ya que tus amigos Emiya y Tohsaka están involucrados también- .

-¿Shiro y Rin? Espera, incluso si acepto esto…eventualmente yo tendría que verme obligada a pelear con ellos ¿no? Esas son las reglas por lo que eh llegado a saber-

-Es cierto pero…eso no es el verdadero problema…el servant Archer y su maestra han lorado persuadir a Lancer,Rider y a Assassin como pudiste ver…mi maestro y yo nos negamos y lo mataron, yo apenas logre sobrevivir de aquella pelea con Rider-.

\- Si todos ellos se han aliado…significa que Shiro y Rin se enfrentaran a todos ellos- Dedujo Luvia muy preeocupada.

-Los servants y maestros que la maestra de Archer recluto son oponentes poderosos…debemos informar a tus amigos de esto, asi que Luvia-san… ¿serias mi maestra? –

-…-

La chica lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que no había nada que pensar, Shiro era el hombre que amaba a pesar de no poder estar con él y Rin aun siendo su rival también era una buena amiga, no podía dejarlos solos incluso si eso ponía en peligro su vida.

-Servant Caster…acepto ser tu maestra- Acepto decidida.

-Gracias…Luvia-san- Agradeció la maga platinada dándole una bella sonrisa –Ahora hay más detalles que hablar-.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciudad Fuyuki por la noche.

4 personas caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad en dirección a la antigua casa de uno de ellos.

-¿Ha pasado un buen rato sin estar aquí no? – Dijo la chica castaña

\- Tienes razón, estoy ansioso por ver la cara que pondrá Fuji-nee al vernos – Dijo el chico pelirojo.

-Ciertamente se siente nostálgico volver a ver la ciudad donde los conocí a ambos- Hablaba tranquilamente la chica rubia con su suave voz.

De los 4 solo el chico peliblanco (ya que no había nadie en la calle, cambio su color de pelo al original) no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-"¿Qué sucederá ahora?"-

De inmediato tuvo una sensación extraña, como si alguien los observara.

-¿Sucede algo Berserker?- Pregunto Saber al ver pensativo al peliblanco.

-No importa, sigamos caminando- Respondió indiferente mientras seguía caminando.

Saber sabía que sería complicado tener de aliado a alguien como él, pero si quería que todo resultase bien entonces tenía que tratar de hacer las paces con el servant de Shiro…aun si ella no quería.

Unos minutos después los jóvenes y sus servants llegaron al hogar de Shiro.

-Me alegra volver a casa…eh vuelto padre- Decía Shiro viendo hacia el retrato de Kiritsugu.

-Bueno pues Saber y yo dormiremos en mi antigua habitación, Berserker y tú ya podrán arreglarse…Vamos Saber- Dijo Rin cansada.

Una vez las chicas se retiraron, los hombres comenzaron su charla.

-Berser…digo Ragna, entiendo que no confíes en ellas pero te aseguro que no son enemigas- Trato de convencer Shiro a su servant.

-No me importa lo que hagas…pero si algo se interpone en nuestro camino yo lo borrare… ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo para enseguida tomar rumbo hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Shiro

-Quiero estar solo, nos vemos en la mañana- Sin dar tiempo para nada el peliblanco desapareció por la puerta.

Shiro solo pudo suspirar dándose por vencido, sin duda sería difícil poder ganar la confianza de Ragna.

Por otro lado Rin una vez recostada en su cama callo de inmediato, en cambio Saber antes de acomodarse al lado de Rin (por petición de la misma) sintió el aura de Berserker alejarse de la casa, ¿Acaso había pasado algo que lo hiciera marcharse justo cuando apenas habían llegado y a tal hora de la noche?

Era una locura pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía dejar vagar por ahí solo a ese necio así que averiguaría que se traía entre manos.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la tierra vacía donde antes solía haber más casas hasta antes de la explosión provocada por la cuarta guerra, Ragna the Bloodedge también conocido como Berserker caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"La batalla se desarrollara en esta ciudad"- Pensó para sí mismo.- ¡Sal de una vez!-

De entre los árboles secos una sombra se acercaba, era un caballo blanco o al menos eso parecía ya que el animal tenía dos enormes alas, en él iba montado un hombre un poco joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, vestía una toga roja en su torso prácticamente parecía estar vestido como un gladiador, su espada yacía en su funda, sus ojos oscuros observaban al peliblanco fijamente pero el hombre mantenía una tenue sonrisa hasta que hablo.

-Servant Berserker…es un placer conocerte- Dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía sonriendo.

-¿Eres un servant no?...puedo sentir un poder terrible emanando de ti- Respondió el peliblanco con un poco de nervios.

-No te equivocas…supongo…que sabes porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?-

-Vienes a matarme desde luego… Empecemos ahora con esto- Dijo mientras ponía su espada al frente.

-Veo que eres directo, eso es bueno en un guerrero…luchemos Berserker- Dijo al momento que sacaba su propia espada de su funda. – Quédate aquí amiguito, por ahora no te necesitare.- Dijo a su corsel el cual relincho afirmando entender lo que su jinete le dijo.

-Lindo potro tienes ahí- Dijo irónico el servant Berserker.

-Es un pegaso…y ciertamente es bello, yo soy el servant Rider y vengo en nombre de mi maestro a derrotarte servant Berserker-

-Tch…Con que así son las cosas… ¡Adelante! –

En un parpadeo ambos chocaron sus armas, Rider tenía habilidad y una fuerza brutal, en cada choque Ragna apenas podía mantener su postura. –"¿Quién es este sujeto?"- pensaba Ragna al verse obligado a retroceder a los cortes de Rider.

-¿Qué sucede Berserker? Creí que los de tu clase eran poderosos y conocidos por su falta de cordura… ¿en verdad eres el servant Berserker?-

-¡Cállate maldición!-

Una vez más chocaron sus espadas, Ragna aprovecho para retirar su arma y comenzar a lanzar golpes y patadas que para su sorpresa no eran gran problema para Rider, este bloqueaba y seguía atacando con su espada sin retroceder.

-Tch… ¡Hell´s…!-

Al momento en el que Ragna lanzo su golpe, este fue parado por la mano desnuda de Rider.

-¿Qué?... ¡Suéltame! – Ragna no podía soltar el agarre de Rider y trato de golpearlo con su otro brazo. Rider esquivo el golpe para luego dejar caer su espada al suelo y cerrar su puño.

-Este es un golpe de verdad-

Rider conecto un golpe al estómago de Ragna, el impacto resonó y fue tal que el peliblanco escupió una cantidad considerada de sangre.

-Pude atravesar tu corazón con mi arma…pero no quiero que esta batalla termine asi de fácil- Dijo tranquilo Rider.

Ragna con dos hilos carmesí saliendo de sus labios salto hacia atrás alejándose de su enemigo. El dolor hizo que callera de rodillas

-Maldicion…me descuide…-

-Rindete Berserker…evitaras sufrimiento innecesario si lo haces.-

-Tch…no me jodas, jamás me rendiré.- Dijo escupiendo un poco de su sangre al suelo para luego levantarse y recuperar su postura de pelea. –Tendrás que matarme Rider, prepárate porque ahora voy en serio-

-…Muy bien- Respondió levantando su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Restricción 666 liberada…- Un aura azul comenzaba a formarse desde el suelo alrededor del peliblanco a la vez que un emblema aparecía a sus pies y en su brazo derecho.- Campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado…-

-"Su poder está aumentando, y la presión del aire cambia… ¿Qué es eso?"- Se preguntaba Rider mirando a Ragna.

-Prepárate…. ¡Blazblue Activate!- El emblema desapareció y el aura azul se tornó oscura alrededor de Ragna.

Sin previo aviso Ragna apareció frente a Rider comenzando a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, Rider apenas reacciono a los feroces ataques, de inmediato Ragna comenzaba a utilizar su espada en sus ataques. Cortes leves y uno que otro golpe logro tocar a Rider quien no podía creer lo que veía. -"Grr…no imagine que sería así de poderoso además..."- Rider observaba atónito ya que mientras más recibía daño se agotaba más su resistencia, en cambio Ragna curaba sus heridas más y más aunque parecía estarse cansando un poco también. Si no hacía algo, esto no acabaría bien.

-Dead Spike-

Una especie de monstruo negro enorme se lanzó hacia Rider pero este fue cortado en dos por la espada del guerrero.-Nada mal pero mira que te has descuidado, ¡Bloodcythe!- la espada de Ragna fue convertida en su clásica guadaña de sangre y con un movimiento rápido hizo un corte inclinado en el torso de Rider dejándolo de rodillas.

-¡Ghu! No puede ser…esa arma es inusual…-

Ragna devolvió a la normalidad su arma y comenzó a golpear con sus puños al debilitado Rider, Rider reacciono apenas logrando frenar los siguientes ataques y ambos hombres conectaban golpes fuertes en el rostro del otro. La herida de Rider causada por la guadaña sangraba y obviamente era un obstáculo ya que el dolor era intenso, pero no lo detendría.

-¡Onda relámpago!- De la nada unas cadenas aparecieron enroscadas en los brazos de Rider y estas se lanzaron hacia Ragna atándolo y golpeándolo a la vez, una vez atado Rider aprovecho y con fuerza golpeo al peliblanco una vez más en el estómago, las cadenas desaparecieron y el impacto casi hace caer Ragna quien comenzó a escupir más sangre, este mantuvo el equilibrio y contraataco con un golpe en la mejilla de Rider quien e un descuido solo sintió la mano de Ragna en su cuello y al observarlo vio que el ojo rojo de Ragna había adquirido una forma demoniaca y atemorizante, entonces lo vio el brazo derecho con el que sostenía su cuello había adoptado la forma de una especie de demonio o monstruo.. - ¿Qué eres tú?- Pregunto Rider al ver la demoniaca apariencia del servant Berserker.

-¡Yami ni Kuwarero!

Una gran ola negra de poder rodeo a ambos y esta comenzó a atacar o más bien tratar de destrozar a Rider, la gran ola de poder parecía haber adoptado el filo de miles de cuchillas que cortaban y cortaban el cuerpo de Rider, segundos después el brazo de Ragna exploto haciendo que Rider completamente ensangrentado y con sus ropas rasgadas callera unos metros lejos boca abajo.

Ragna sin embargo se mantuvo sobre su rodilla sosteniendo su brazo y aguantando el dolor y estrés en su cuerpo.

-El azure grimoire se ha calmado…- Al levantar la mirada observo a su oponente, el dichoso pegaso había ido al lado de su dueño tratando de hacer que se levantara y justamente asi fue. – I...imposible…- Despues de todo Rider logro resistir el último ataque.

-Eres fuerte Berserker, no debí subestimarte… ni tú ni yo podemos seguir peleando ahora…lo dejaremos en empate y si volvemos a encontrarnos, peleare con toda mi fuerza…lo juro.-

-¿Qué dices?...Gha- Ragna no pudo sino sorprenderse… ¿ese sujeto era más fuerte de lo que había demostrado?

-Como sea no te dejare escapar Rider- Decidido corrió hacia Rider quien trataba de subir sobre su pegaso y justo en ese momento Ragna recibió una apuñalada por la espalda con una lanza blanca. Esta lanza se retiró sola haciendo que la sangre del peliblanco callera al suelo al igual que él.

La lanza regreso a manos de su portador quien comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que fracasaste Rider, no te preocupes yo le daré el golpe de gracia-

-¿Qué haces aquí… Lancer?- Dijo con trabajos Rider.

-Grr…la mujer de la última vez…maldición...- Ragna estaba fuera de combate y la herida que Lancer le había hecho había sido fatal.

-Vine a asegurarme de que cumplieras bien la misión, pero gracias a tus tonterías has terminado así.- Dirigiéndose hacia el peliblanco preparo su lanza.- Con esto pagaras la humillación que me hiciste pasar Berserker…Muere-

Lancer ataco a Ragna quien solo cerro los ojos esperando su aparente derrota pero sin previo aviso el arma de Lancer fue bloqueado por una espada…¿Acaso Rider lo defendia?.

El peliblanco alzo la cabeza débilmente y observo a la persona que detuvo el ataque de Lancer.

-(suspiro) Me sorprende ver la clase de líos en los que te metes Berserker-

-¿Ah?...me seguiste…-

Frente a Lancer se encontraba Saber deteniendo el ataque con su clásica espada de viento.

-Tu…-

Lancer y Saber se miraron a los ojos, una con melancolía y la otra con furia.

-Jamás pensé que volveríamos a chocar nuestras armas…hija-

-Padre…no…no estamos en Gran Bretaña...madre jamás te perdonare-

-Aun sientes rencor por lo que veo-

-Juro que te matare…pero mi asunto es con Berserker asi que hazte a un lado-

-Me temo que no será posible…incluso si él y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos, es el servant de Shiro y un aliado en esta batalla-

-¿Tú el gran rey teniendo aliados?...No me hagas reir-

-¿Qué hay de ti? Veo que tu tampoco estas tan sola-

-Ordenes de mi maestro…como sea no te importa nada de lo que yo haga, así que apártate de una vez-

-He dicho que no-

-Como quieras-

Ambas rubias prepararon sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque, ambas chocaron sus armas creando destrozos a su alrededor.

Lancer giro su lanza y con fuerza dirigió una estocada hacia Saber, por otro lado Saber esquivo por un milímetro la apuñalada e hizo un corte inclinado.

Lancer contrarresto el ataque cubriéndose.

-Tch ahora veras- Susurro molesta

-"Mordred…tu"- Pensaba Saber.

Ambas estaban dispuestas a seguir su duelo pero unos aplausos hicieron que todos los servants presentes voltearan.

-Ara ara en verdad que esta reunión entre madre e hija es conmovedora pero desafortunadamente es hora de irnos…Rider-kun, Lancer-chan – Dijo un hombre vestido de negro con un sombrero a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa.

-No…tu eres…- intentaba hablar Ragna mientras a duras penas se levantaba sin embargo.

-¡Jayoku Hotenjin!-

-¡Gha!-

Sin previo aviso el sujeto en un rápido movimiento dio una potente patada que mando a volar a Ragna, este callo unos metros lejos completamente derrotado, apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

-¡Berserker!- Grito Saber al ver al peliblanco en el suelo

-Eso no está bien Berserker-kun, revelar nuestras identidades es malo ¿recuerdas? He he he- Reia mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-¿Qué haces aquí Assassin?- Pregunto con dificultad Rider quien aún sangraba.

-Oh pues me preocupe por ustedes y al ver la situación decidi que sería mejor llevármelos-

-¡Ni de chiste!, matare a Saber ahora mismo.-

-Lancer-chan, Rider-kun está herido y a este paso no tendrá salvación…además la señorita Lyra quiere que vuelvan de inmediato- Termino de decir con una cara sombría mientras abría un poco sus amarillos ojos.

Al escuchar esto último, Lancer decidió no tentar su suerte y decidió obedecer.

-Tch…vivirás un día más madre…pero nos veremos de nuevo –

Lancer y Rider se pusieron tras assassin, sin en cambio Saber hablo.

-¡No escaparan cobardes!-

-¡Mizuchi Rekkazan!-

Saber fue detenida por un círculo verde a sus pies y de manera inmediata a espaldas de Assassin tres serpientes gigantes aparecieron y se lanzaron ferozmente hacia Saber quién no pudo detener el golpe y este le dio de lleno haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo dejando un cráter en él.

-Adiós Saber-chan, despídeme de Berserker-kun ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-

Una vez que Saber recuperó la conciencia se despojó de su dañada armadura quedando en su noble vestido azul y se dispuso a auxiliar al hombre peliblanco que yacía en el suelo.

-Maldición, así que ese es Assassin…No es un rival que debamos tomar a la ligera…-

-¿Tú eres el servant Saber verdad?- Pregunto una cálida voz femenina. Saber volteo y vio a dos mujeres paradas a unos metros de ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto poniéndose en alerta por si debía sacar su espada de nuevo, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones de pelear pero debía sobrevivir y salvar al hombre que reposaba tras de ella.

-Hola, soy Luviagelitta- Saludo una joven chica rubia de manera amistosa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el servant Caster pero no te preocupes no vengo a pelear…debo hablar con sus maestros-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que confiare en ti?-

-Es confiable…- Dijo una voz.

-¿Berserker? Estas despierto…pero ¿a qué te refieres las conoces?- Pregunto sorprendida, Ragna alzo su cabeza y dijo.

-La conozco a ella.- Afirmo señalando a Caster. – He…quien diría que tu serias Caster…- Rio antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Berserker!- Exclamo Saber alarmada.

-Por favor, llévanos con tu maestro…puedo ayudar a Berserker-san también…-

Saber no estaba muy convencida, pero su instinto le decía que ellas no eran peligrosas y el peliblanco requería ayuda pronto así que al final la respuesta de la ojiverde fue clara.

-Está bien…-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Pues si alguien lee está loca idea que tuve :v Gracias por su atención, trate de esforzarme en este capítulo (aunque aún no soy bueno redactando peleas). En fin algo me dice que esta historia será más larga de lo que tenía esperado…tengo muchas ideas ya saben xp**

 **Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **DISCLAIMER: BlazBlue pertenece a Arc system works y Fate Stay Night pertenece a Type Moon.** **Yo solo escribo por diversion asi que me voy a sufrir por ahi Y.Y**

 **CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO.**

Poco después de la batalla, Saber acompañada de Luvia, Caster y un inconsciente Berserker volvieron a la residencia Emiya donde Rin y Shiro despiertos al haber tenido un mal presentimiento los esperaban. Caster comenzó a explicar los acontecimientos a la vez que curaba al peliblanco con ayuda de su magia, a ambos adolescentes les había impresionado ver a Luvia involucrada pero al parecer no hubo otra opción y estaban aliviados de que ella lograra sobrevivir luego de su último ataque. Luego de dejar a los servants heridos en sus habitaciones, los chicos y Caster se sentaron a hablar.

-¿Pero…podremos estar tranquilos con ustedes aquí?- Rin aún tenía dudas.

-¿En verdad crees que yo intentaría matarlos?- Pregunto Luvia un tanto seria.

-Quizás tengo un poco más de confianza en ti, pero tu servant es un caso especial. "Después de todo Berserker no dudo en intentar matarme"- Pensó esto último la chica.

\- Yo solo estoy aquí para proteger a Luvia-san y para detener los planes de Lyra Einzbern, aun así es decisión de ustedes si creerme o no - Termino de decir la encapuchada.

Rin sin duda aún no estaba tan confiada y en cuanto a Shiro…

-Muy bien, vamos a creer en ustedes – Dijo sorprendiendo a su novia.

\- ¿Estás seguro?-

\- Si, además contamos con Saber y Berserker por si surgiera un conflicto…aunque sinceramente espero que esto último no suceda –

Pese a sus dudas Rin decidió apoyar la decisión de Shiro, pues ya no había nada más que decir.

\- ¡Gracias Shiro!, sabía que no dudarías de mi – Exclamo la rubia abrazando y aferrándose al chico pelirrojo que por cierto estaba poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza y azul por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Rin en ese momento.

-E...está bien Luvia no tienes por qué agradecerme – Sus nervios aumentaban.

\- Oye Shiro, ¿Qué tal si dormimos en la misma habitación? Así me sentiría más segura- Dijo Luvia tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Hagan lo que quieran – Rugió en voz baja Rin para luego irse a su habitación.

\- ¡Espera Rin! Luvia por favor suéltame – Pidió preocupado el chico.

\- Pero Shiro, ¿me dejaras sola? Nunca antes me había enfrentado a alguien a muerte, estoy asustada… ¿podrías hacerme compañía un rato más? –

Shiro sabía que tenía que hablar con Rin pero el aún seguía siendo el chico inocente que se porta amable con todos por lo que no pudo rechazar la súplica de Luvia. – Esta bien –

-"lo siento Rin pero mientras aun tenga una oportunidad, ganare el amor de Shiro"- Pensó para sí misma.

Caster observaba todo en silencio, supo en su mente de chica que el joven no pasaría días fáciles a partir de ahora.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa oculta en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, en una modesta sala se encontraban de pie varias siluetas frente a una pequeña que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón, a su lado un encapuchado que jugaba con su par de cuchillos escuchaba atento la conversación.

-No poder cumplir con algo tan sencillo he he he qué pena me dan – Decía la chica sentada.

\- Hey Lyra, ¿porque no dejamos las tonterías y mejor vamos personalmente?...comienzo a impacientarme –

\- Calma Archer, ya casi es nuestro turno he he- respondió a su servant mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- Eso espero, estoy harto de esperar a ver como estos insectos regresan con la cola entre las patas –

Ante semejante insulto, Lancer estaba por responder, pero su maestro la detuvo y se propuso a hablar el.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ustedes no previnieron que ellos serían tan fuertes- Excusaba Logan tratando de ganar comprensión.

\- Tiene razón, no resultaron ser los debiluchos que dijeron al principio- Apoyo Harry un tanto indiferente al lado de Assassin quien se mantenía en silencio y con su mirada escondida bajo su sombrero, pero sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ni siquiera mi servant pudo con ellos…no son para tomarlos a la ligera habrá que tomar medidas- Dijo una hermosa mujer rubia de aparentemente no más de 20, vestía casualmente y lo único fuera de lo normal era los reijus en su mano izquierda en forma de alas.

-Me disculpo…Berserker me tomo por sorpresa, no imagine que sería tan fuerte – Se disculpó Rider quien ya se encontraba curado.

\- La próxima vez ganaremos Rider – Dijo sin más la mujer completamente seria.

-Jum suenas muy confiada Philia- Señalo Lyra sonriéndole. – Bueno ya podremos iniciar con el verdadero plan, pero necesitare tiempo y utilizar una gran cantidad de poder mágico asi que no deseo ser molestada en ese tiempo ¿entienden? Muy bien adiós-

En ese momento Lyra desapareció.

_ He he he he vaya niña mandona – Reía Archer – Muy bien montón de basuras váyanse y esperen órdenes.

Los presentes de proponían a obedecer pero…

-¡Un momento! Estoy cansada de que nos sigan ocultando sus planes y de que nos sigas tratando como a tus subordinados, no tolerare más tus insultos Archer –

Todos observaron a Lancer pensando lo mismo "está muerta".

-Lancer guarda silencio de una maldita vez- Ordeno Logan tratando de calmar las cosas sin éxito.

-Oye cachorrita…yo cuidaría mi boca si fuera tu – Archer ocultaba su mirada pero su enorme sonrisa daba escalofríos a los presentes. – Lyra me prohibió asesinarlos pero…no dijo nada sobre disciplinarlos –

Todos los magos sudaron frio a excepción de Rider y Assassin quienes prefirieron no intervenir, pues eso ya era asunto de Lancer.

-El que será disciplinado podrías bien ser tu Archer- Provoco la guerrera rubia al peli verde.

-¿Acaso me estas retando? Te advierto que no me hare responsable si se me pasa la mano y mueres por accidente, aunque francamente ganas de matarte no me faltan.

-¡Esperen un momento! –

Logan iba a intervenir pero en ese momento Assassin noqueo al tipo sin que este lo notara.

-Vamos Archer-san sabes que aun necesitamos a los maestros no podía dejar que lo mates.

-He he justo a tiempo Assassin…estaba a punto de cerrarle la boca yo mismo- Dijo desapareciendo las cadenas verdes que se habían materializado en su brazo derecho. –Muy bien cachorrita, vayamos afuera ¿no te molesta que yo escoja el escenario verdad?- Pregunto a la vez que la observaba con su inolvidable sonrisa.

-Te cortare en pedazos- Rugio Lancer.

-Vámonos de aquí Rider- Ordeno Philia a su servant.

-Si-

-"Esperemos que Lancer siga viva luego de semejante estupidez, no podemos perder miembros aun"- Pensó la chica mientras su servant la observaba

-"Esto se complica"- Pensó Rider un poco preocupado.

Al día siguiente en la residencia Emiya.

Todo normal para los chicos, lo primero que Shiro hizo fue llamar a Taiga y esta tal y como ya se esperaba llego a abrazar y regañar a Shiro al ver la casa tan llena. Y que más se podía esperar con 4 mujeres muy hermosas e incluso un chico atractivo según ella al ver al peliblanco que para sorpresa de todos los presentes se había levantado temprano a cocinar la carne que Shiro y Rin habían comprado la noche anterior.

-¡Wooooo! Es…delicioso Ragna-kun- Exclamaba Taiga a la vez que lloraba y se frotaba las mejillas.

-Gracias- Dijo el mencionado sin prestar mucha atención y continuaba su desayuno.

-Ciertamente no esperaba que supiera cocinar tan bien- Dijo Rin impresionada observando a Shiro quien reía al ver que su servant tenía incluso un lado agradable, pues esa mañana no estaba igual de malhumorado que antes.

Luvia y Caster comían tranquilas disfrutando el desayuno, en cuanto a Saber pues ya estaba consciente del buen sazón del malhumorado servant, había preparado un festín igual sino es que incluso mejor que Sakura.

Un pensamiento gracioso paso por la cabeza del rey, "Sería un buen esposo" estuvo por cuestionarse por qué dijo eso pero de nuevo comenzó a divagar. Él ya era un espíritu por lo que significaba que estaba muerto ¿no? ¿Habrá estado casado? Aunque se veía joven para eso, ¿habrá sido padre, tuvo novia, hijos, hermanos o cuido de alguien en específico? El chico era buen cocinero de eso no había duda pero solo ella supo que no solo se trataba de eso, al despertar en la mañana bajo esperando ser la única levantada tan temprano y entonces lo vio, usando un extraño mandil y sosteniendo una escoba, un trapo y un plumero para polvo ahí estaba el servant que no hace mucho amenazaba con matarla a ella y a Rin.

-"¿Esta es parte de su verdadera naturaleza?"- Pensaba la rubia un tanto divertida. Unos minutos después ella volvió a su cuarto con Rin y no bajo hasta que todos despertaron y para entonces la casa estaba impecable y el olor de la cocina inundaba el lugar. Quizás era por eso el que no notaron la casa limpia, pero podía estar tranquila de que al menos ella y aunque no lo admitiera admiraba semejante gesto de amabilidad que tuvo e peliblanco y ¿Cómo sabía que era amable? Simplemente porque al mirar sus ojos pudo verlo, además el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cosa que no era para nada común y ella lo supo al mirarlo.

-Saber oye Saber…tierra a Saber- Repetía Rin tratando de despertar a la rubia.

-¿eh sí que pasa?- Pregunto volviendo en sí.

-Eres la única que no ha terminado de comer, ¿Estas bien? –

Y tenía razón, los demás se encontraban en el jardín. La servant solo se sonrojo y se dispuso a terminar su comida ante la mirada sospechosa de su maestra.

Mientras en el patio del lugar Taiga se despedía de todos prometiendo visitarlos pronto.

-No olvides visitar a Sakura Shiro, adiós- Dijo yéndose.

-¡Claro! - Respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Oye Shiro deberíamos comprar más víveres- Propuso Rin

-Tienes razón- Afirmo Shiro pensando.

-Yo voy- Dijo Ragna

-¿Eh? ¿Seguro?- Si Shiro se impresiono, el rostro de Rin y su servant era un poema.

-Claro no tengo problema, solo dame el dinero y una lista- Pidio con su cara seria de siempre.

Un par de minutos después el servant con aspecto civil, pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa roja, zapatos negros y por cortesía de Rin cambio su pelo a rubio y su ojo rojo a verde. Casi era lo que debió haber sido su aspecto sin contar su brazo derecho que se mantenía cubierto por un guante y varias vendas y ataduras. Todos sin contar a Caster habían llegado a tener curiosidad por saber porque ocultaba ese brazo pero decidieron no darle vueltas a algo que quizás era privado. Ragna abandono el lugar y emprendió su viaje en busca de lo encargado.

Más tarde Ragna cargaba unas cuantas bolsas pero antes de volver a casa quiso dar un paseo al puente.

-"suspiro" ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? deberíamos estar preparándonos para la próxima pelea…ese bastardo de Hazama es el servant Assassin y Trinity es Caster ¿acaso habrá alguien más que yo conozca?- Definitivamente algo le daba mala espina al peliblanco, mientras caminaba diviso algo en medio del puente y mientras más se acerca diviso que era una persona y fue cuando noto varios destrozos en los alrededores, grietas en el piso y mucho más. -¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Volteo hacia la persona y descubrió que era esa chica Lancer, su condición no era para nada buena pues su armadura estaba deshecha, su cabello rubio antes comparable al mismo sol estaba completamente desarreglado, tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo por lo que sangraba de sus brazos, piernas y hasta de su rostro luego noto que otro hilo de sangre caía de su cabeza lo que indicaba que había recibido un duro golpe ahí.

-Tch mira que tenemos aquí, "un momento, puedo matarla ahora y así tendríamos un enemigo menos" En buen momento vine aquí- Ragna comenzó a reunir energía en su brazo derecho y se quitó el guante dejando ver su demoniaco brazo el cual comenzó a crecer más.- No es común de mi acabar con alguien que no se defiende, pero ahora no hay tiempo de ser considerados y lo eh aprendido antes, así que hasta que llegaste Lancer ahora te liberare de tu sufrimiento…¡Yami ni Kuwarero!- Ragna lanzo su puño hacia la chica pero…

-ma…dre – Susurro la chica a la vez que una solitaria lagrima caía de su mejilla.

Un poderoso impacto se estrelló en el puente y una vez el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a Ragna que había desviado su ataque a unos centímetros de su verdadero objetivo

-¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea!...algún día dejare de ser tan estúpido-

Justo en ese momento el chico tomo sus cosas, oculto su brazo y cargo a la inconsciente chica haciendo que lo que quedaba de su armadura cayera por completo y entonces al mirarla mejor…

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Decir que el chico estaba sonrojado era poco, la chica al parecer bajo aquella imponente y gran armadura muy distinta a la de Saber no había más que un frágil y femenino cuerpo joven apenas cubierto, su torso literalmente estaba descubierto a excepción de sus pechos que aunque no muy extravagantes tampoco era que no llamaran la atención y solo tenía guantes largos, medias negras hasta el muslo, su falda era similar al vestido de Saber puesto que era parte de una armadura pero en este caso era roja y muuuy pequeña, su entre pierna estaba cubierta por un taparrabos rojo.- Esta mujer…¡¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?!- El chico adopto su forma original y con su propia chaqueta roja cubrió el cuerpo de Lancer para no tener que caer en una de las trampas del destino, él no era un pervertido y jamás no lo seria. Ya con la chica bien acomodada en sus brazos, Ragna se dirigió a algún punto del bosque cerca de la ciudad ya que tal vez no habría nadie ahí.

Poco a poco abría los ojos, el intenso dolor ya no era como al principio puesto que a pesar de que aún le dolía ya había disminuido. Mordred se sentó con trabajos y observo su alrededor, estaba en el bosque pero eso no le impresiono tanto como cuando vio que se encontraba cubierta con una chaqueta roja muy familiar además sus heridas habían sido tratadas y vendadas, su cabeza le dolía y al sentirla noto que estaba vendada también. Todas sus heridas habían sido tratadas y por si fuera poco la posicionaron de una forma en la que pudiese descansar bien, ahora la cuestión era ¿quién lo hizo? Sinceramente pensó que Archer la mataría en ese momento y ahora descubría que sobrevivió, ¿su maestro será el responsable de sus heridas tratadas? No no era posible, ese hombre nunca se tomaría semejantes molestias, además bastaba con curarla usando su magia y ya a pesar de que eso aumentaba el dolor de la herida que se trata. En ese momento el sonido de pasos la despertó de sus pensamientos y al voltear vio a una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver.

-¿Así que ya despertaste? En verdad fuiste una molestia, deberías evitar peleas que no son para ti pequeña tonta- Dijo un poco molesto el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Tu?... ¡Berserker!- Mordred apenas podía creerlo, entonces la chaqueta era de él y la persona que la cuido fue el ¿acaso no eran enemigos? ¿Porque hacer una estupidez tan grande como salvar a tu enemigo sabiendo que ambos deben tomar la vida del otro?

Mientras tanto….

-Fufufu lo hice –Dijo exhausta y orgullosa Lyra al ver el resultado de su ritual. –Termino la invocación –

Frente a la niña había 4 figuras

-Hermano…- Dijeron al unísono dos figuras.

\- Ragna… ¿Te veré de nuevo? He he he estaremos juntos otra vez -

Mientras la última figura se mantenía en silencio expectante.

-Muy bien, ahora les explicare lo que harán fufu- Dijo sonriendo Lyra a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**EL SENDERO NEGRO**

 **BlazBlue y Fate no son míos o de lo contrario ambos hubieran terminado de manera diferente e.e en fin Ark system Works y Type moon alabados sean.**

 **A los chicos que tengo como seguidores en esta historia muchas gracias y espero este trabajo siga siendo de su agrado para poder continuar, me dio gusto ver que los comentarios aumentaron n-n eso me inspira además sé que dejo muchas incognitas :v tratare de aclarar todo poco a poco y lamento si me retraso un poco.**

 **CAPITULO 8: UN ENCUENTRO CON LA MUERTE Y LA APARICION DEL HEROE.**

Mientras Ragna se encargaba de socorrer a Mordred, Shiro, Rin, Luvia y las servants de las dos decidieron visitar al supuesto moni toreador de la guerra actual el cual se suponía se encontraba en la vieja iglesia Kotomine.

-Oigan, no se confíen ya que puede que el sacerdote sea un lunático como el anterior- Dijo Rin un poco descontenta por el hecho de volver a ese sitio.

\- Descuida Rin estaremos bien. – Tranquilizaba Shiro a la vez que le sonreía.

-"¡Waa! Qué lindo es Shiro cuando sonríe así, Rin es una descuidada insensible"- Pensaba Luvia un poco celosa.

Mientras tanto Trinity y Arturia caminaban en silencio, al no sentir peligro dejaron entrar a los chicos solos y comenzaron a charlar.

-Berserker debería haber vuelto hace una hora. – Dijo Saber un tanto extrañada.

-Esperemos que este bien, no deberías preocuparte ya que siempre sale de apuros completamente sano y salvo fu fu – Dijo Trinity risueña.

-N..No estoy preocupada por él, tan solo es extraño que no esté cerca de su maestro, y parece que lo conoces bien ¿no? –

\- Bueno, no lo conozco completamente pero sé que desde que era pequeño ha luchado contra el mundo sin rendirse un solo momento – Termino de decir la maga un poco triste.

-Entonces tuvo una vida difícil ¿no? – Preguntaba Saber.

\- Solía ser el hombre más buscado y con la recompensa más alta del mundo-

-¿eh, significa que era un criminal? –

-De ninguna manera, el solo se rebeló contra un gobierno maligno, él y sus hermanos pequeños fueron elegidos para cargar un terrible peso encima, pero justo al final Ragna-san renuncio a todo para salvar al mundo y darle compañía a su hermanita después de muchos años. – Termino de decir la chica Platinada.

\- No tengo palabras…-

Dentro de la iglesia…

-Soy Emin Cliff y soy el censor asignado para la sexta guerra por el santo grial, me da gusto conocerlos jóvenes maestros- Sonrió un hombre viejo con el pelo blanco, vestido con el atuendo común de sacerdote.

-Recibimos un mensaje que decía algo sobre venir aquí.- Dijo Rin sin rodeos.

-Lo sé, yo lo envié y la razón es porque quiero advertirles algo…tengan cuidado –

Los jóvenes quedaron impresionados y Shiro no resistió a preguntar.

-Emiya Shiro y Thosaka Rin…ambos son sobrevivientes de la guerra anterior por lo que los conozco bien y sé que ustedes no tienen deseos malignos, el problema es que la familia Einzbern envió a una chica muy prometedora pero cuando se presentó aquí…podía jurar que era más un demonio que una humana.- Dijo serio el hombre.

-¿Una enviada de la familia de Ilya?- pregunto Shiro recordando a la pequeña niña que el no pudo salvar un año atrás – Es cierto, Caster ya nos había contado que era alguien terrible y que tenía aliados. -

-Así es joven… los Einzbern siempre han deseado el santo grial y Lyra Einzbern es la maga más prometedora que ha surgido entre ellos, pero no se sabe mucho de su origen. No solo es una hechicera magnifica para combatir y defender, también el servant que ella invoco despliega un poder terrorífico que ningún otro espíritu heroico ha demostrado y por si fuera poco ella sometió a los maestros de Assassin, Rider, Lancer y mataron al anterior maestro de Caster. – Termino de decir el hombre mirando fijamente a Luviagelita y justo noto los reijus en su mano.

\- Bueno, agradecemos su advertencia pero ya estábamos informados de todo así que… -

-Espera jovencita aun no les he dicho todo, Lyra Einzbern logro aprender cierto hechizo… aprendió a invocar más espíritus y tomar control sobre ellos. –Dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Rin impactada. – Significa que podría tener más de un servant ¿no?-

-Eso es lo que parece, me tomo tiempo y esfuerzo pero logre averiguarlo…perdí muchos aliados con tal de obtener esa información… - Respondió consternado el hombre.

\- Entonces esta pelea no será fácil de ninguna manera – Soltó Rin preocupada.

-Lo lograremos – Dijo Shiro seguro de sí.

-Suerte espero que logren salvar el destino de todos, jóvenes maestros si llegasen a perder a su servant…recuerden que pueden protegerse aquí...eso es todo.

Afuera…

-¿Cómo le fue? –Pregunto Arturia.

\- Ya te contare Saber, vallamos a casa.- Dijo Rin cansada.

-Iré a buscar a Berserker, ya está anocheciendo, nos vemos en casa –

Shiro salió en busca de su servant mientras que en otro lado…

-Berserker… ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?- Pregunto Mordred desconfiada ante el peliblanco.

\- Deja de gruñir y solo di gracias o ya estarías muerta de no ser por mí.-

-No te pedí ayuda, jure que yo misma te mataría y es lo que tu deberías hacer ahora que puedes hacerlo. –

\- No pienso matar a alguien tan vulnerable y debilitada como tú. – Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Pelearemos cuando te recuperes y veremos quien caerá ante quien, ah y toma. – Dijo lanzándole una Rosa blanca. –Hablas mientras duermes y no dejabas de mencionar las rosas de ese tipo, supongo que te alegrara un momento tener una de esas…bueno adiós. – Finalizo desapareciendo dejando a la joven rubia extrañada mientras observaba aquella rosa.

-… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres burlándote de mí así?! – Grito la chica, se detuvo al poco rato ya que aún estaba cansada y adolorida, pero le sorprendía que el dolor que sintió desapareciera así de rápido tan solo por ser tratada por ese sujeto. Observo detenidamente la rosa y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, ¿de dónde la habría sacado? Sin darse cuenta un ligero color carmín apareció en sus mejillas y al notarlo oculto su rostro con sus brazos y piernas a la vez que la delicada rosa rozaba su pecho. -¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?- Se preguntó a sí misma, recordó todos los acontecimientos de su vida y reconoció que nunca nadie la había tratado como a una dama ni ella permitía a nadie que la tratara así pero por alguna razón este sujeto la hacía sentir rara. –Tch… ¡Idiota te matare!

Por otro lado Ragna saltaba de techo en techo con la intención de volver a casa aunque antes debía volver a conseguir lo que se le había encargado, ahora gracias a sus descuidos terminaría aguantando las quejas de esa mujer desquiciada que era la novia de su maestro, ya podía imaginar lo que le diría. En ese momento vio a alguien parado en un depósito de agua y con la guardia arriba se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Mmmm… vaya pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Será el destino? He he.-El extraño aterrizo frente a Ragna mostrando su inconfundible capucha amarilla, esa ropa oscura y sobre todo esos ojos desquiciados al igual que su asquerosa risa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo eh Ragna-kun? –

-…T…Terumi… - Ragna apenas cabía en su asombro, el ser que más odiaba volvía a aparecer frente a él, acaso sería posible que …

-Error, aquí soy Archer pequeño Gyahahahaha… y ahora me cobrare lo que me hiciste ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda! – Grito con furia lanzándose hacia el peliblanco.

Ragna desenfundo su espada y la choco contra los cuchillos del peli verde creando una gran oleada de aire.

-¿Tu eres el servant de esa niña Einzbern? – Pregunto Ragna mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Gyahahaha!Correct Little boy! Soy y, es una mocosa un tanto pesada pero me cae bien he he he-

-He eso de que las bestias se entienden es verdad. –

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a pelear, Ragna utilizaba toda su habilidad de combate pero Terumi mostraba una superioridad indiscutible.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer niño? He he he vamos usa tu noble Phantasm si no quieres morir-

-¡Maldito! –

En alguna parte de la ciudad.

-¿Tú eres Lyra Einzbern?-

-Así es, muy buenas noches Emiya Shiro-kun-

Shiro había salido a buscar a Ragna pero termino topándose con la fuente de todos los problemas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto serio.

-Jugar contigo un poco. – Dijo sonriendo. – Archer ya debe estarse divirtiendo con Berserker.-

-¿Qué?-

\- Blood Sword- Usando una navaja Lyra hizo un corte en su mano y la sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo hasta formar una espada carmesí cuya energía estaba de más decir. – ¡Aquí vamos! ha ha ha- Grito lanzándose sin previo aviso.

-"Mierda" ! Trace On! – Shiro invoco a Kanshou y Bakuya contrarrestando así a duras penas el ataque de la chica.-

-Eres bueno Shiro-kun, pero vemos que tanto he he he. –

La chica blandía esa espada demasiado bien y por si fuera poco era muy fuerte.

-Blood Shot- Lyra utilizo más sangre de su anterior herida y las uso como proyectiles haciendo que Shiro tratase de esquivarlos pero…

-¡Arrgg! – Un impacto en su pierna derecha lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

\- No deberías descuidarte Shiro-kun, ¡Hell Knuckles! –

En un parpadeo Lyra comenzó a envolver sus puños en fuego y lanzo una lluvia de veloces golpes hacia Shiro quien recibió de lleno todos los ataques, para rematar Lyra mando a volar al chico estrellándolo contra un auto destruyendo así el parabrisas por el impacto.

Shiro escupió un poco de sangre para luego tratar de ponerse de pie, el dolor era terrible pues su pierna aun sangraba, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo y los hilos de sangre caían por su rostro.

-Qué triste Shiro-kun, yo esperaba más de ti. –

-Grr… debo hacerlo entonces ¿no?-

Shiro comenzó a reunir toda su magia haciendo que sus circuitos mágicos encendieran impresionando a Lyra un poco.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-

 **My body is made out of swords.**

 **My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.**

 **I have overcome countless battlefields.**

 **Not even once retreating,**

 **Not even once being victorious.**

 **The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords.**

 **Thus, my life needs no meaning.**

 **This body is made out of infinite swords.**

 **Unlimited blade works…**

Un enorme desierto lleno de espadas apareció cubriendo todo, unos engranajes giraban alrededor, Shiro pronto se lanzó hacia Lyra atacando con todas las armas que podía luego de que estas fueran destruidas simultáneamente.

-Ya veo, no debí subestimarte tanto Shiro-kun he he he- Rio la chica divirtiéndose con la lucha.

-"Apostare todo en esto"- Shiro formo una espada enorme con todo el poder mágico que le quedaba y ataco a Lyra quien no se inmuto y ataco también.

Ambos chocaron sus armas quedando finalmente de espaldas, pasaron unos segundos para que la espada de Shiro se destruyera y la espada de sangre de Lyra recuperara su forma líquida y se derramara al piso, una herida de corte se hizo presente tanto en la espalda de Shiro como en el brazo de Lyra dejándole inmovilizado dicho brazo a la vez que este sangraba sin parar.

Shiro volteo hacia Lyra y enseguida callo de rodillas completamente agotado.

-Jooo en verdad que no dejas de impresionarme Shiro-kun, es divertido jugar contigo pero llego la hora de darle un gran final a esta emocionante noche.-Dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-Oh no… ¿cómo puede seguir peleando?...no puedo moverme más grrr.-

Lyra salto muy alto preparando su último golpe con el brazo que aun tenia sano.

-Rain meteor – Dijo y de repente por medio de un círculo mágico color rojo, comenzaron a caer un sinfín de bolas de fuego hacia el moribundo Shiro quien sin ninguna oportunidad de evitarlo recibió el ataque creando una gran explosión.

\- …Valla mi magia se agotó y mi ataque no fue tan fuerte, bueno si Shiro-kun sigue vivo eso garantiza que podremos divertirnos otra vez he he he… adiós Shiro-kun.- En ese momento la chica desapareció.

Volviendo con Ragna.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Ragna sudo frio al sentir la presencia de su maestro desaparecer poco a poco. –Tengo que ir a buscarlo-

-¿A dónde vas Ragna-kun? Apenas comenzamos a divertirnos, ¡Jakyō Messenga! –

Ragna esquivo el ataque pero no pudo evitar el siguiente.

-¡Gōga Sōtenjin!-

-¡Gha!-

\- Jabaku Fūenjin- Dos serpientes verdes aparecieron de los brazos de Terumi aferrándose contra Ragna alzándolo hacia arriba mientras lo trituraba poco a poco, al final el peli verde lo pateo haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Cough cough… maldición tengo que ir con mi maestro…no tengo más opción. –

-Gyahahaha así que al fin lo harás Ragna-kun.-

-Restricción 666 activada…campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado… Idea Engine… ¿Quieres ver todo mi poder? ¡Pues así será Terumi! … ¡Blazblue activado!

Un aura dorada comenzó a rodear a Ragna, su poder aumentaba más que cuando solo utilizaba su grimoire por sí solo.

-"Debo apresurarme…Si lo que esa voz me dijo aquella vez es verdad…no puedo durar mucho tiempo usando el azure grimoire".-

"FLASHBACK"

-Usar tu grimorio será arriesgado, podría ser fatal para ti…- Dijo aquella voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Usar el Blazblue destruirá poco a poco tu cuerpo como normalmente lo hacía a la vez que si pierdes el control sobre el nada terminara bien puesto que el monstruo en tu interior podría salir y por otra parte contar con el poder del Idea Engine elevara tu fuerza como antes pero si abusas de tu propio poder la naturaleza de tu clase "Berserker" será liberada como ya te lo dije y a partir de ahí no identificaras enemigos de amigos o de tu propio maestro…estas en números rojos Ragna the Bloodedge…cuida tus acciones.-

"END FLASHBACK"

-¡Ahhhh!-

La pelea comenzó y se tornó muy pareja, golpes patadas y choques con sus respectivas armas.

-Gyahahaha que divertido ¡Ouroboros! – Tras de sí las cadenas verdes se dispararon hacia Ragna quien logró evadir algunas pero fue golpeado por otras.

-¡Gha!...aun no me vences. –Dijo luego de escupir sangre y caer de rodillas para luego levantarse.- ¡Carnage Sissors!- Ataco a Terumi haciendo que este se estrellara contra el depósito de agua destruyéndolo en el acto.

-Ghehehehe, nada mal nada mal.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de los labios.

-Tch, ¡Bastardo!-

\- ¡Ouroboros!

Las cadenas comenzaron a atacar y el peliblanco esquivo cada ataque para luego tomar a Terumi del cuello.

-¡Yami ni Kuwarero!

El brazo de Ragna se transformó comenzando a triturar y desgarrar a Terumi hasta que exploto lanzándolo lejos.

-Cough cough he he he… cough…muy bien Ragna-kun te has vuelto fuerte.- Dijo mientras reía y sangraba por todo el cuerpo.- Llego la hora.- Dijo serio.

Sin previo aviso Ragna no pudo detener las cadenas que lo aprisionaron por todos lados.

-¿Qué demonios?- Se quejó el peli blanco.

\- Gasensho- Dijo Terumi acercándose lentamente hacia Ragna. – No puedo seguir jugando contigo Ragna-kun, te mostrare algo antes de irme… ¡Ven a mi poder del trueno, en nombre de Susanoo yo te lo ordeno!-

El cielo nocturno comenzó a iluminarse con unos truenos y estos enseguida cayeron sobre Terumi envolviéndolo y dándole una nueva forma.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Ragna al verlo.

-Ahora sentirás el poder de Dios Ragna the Bloodedge- Dijo el enorme ser verde con negro y apariencia bestial llamado Susanoo.

Susanoo comenzó a materializar una espada de energía verde en sus manos preparándose para impactar sobre su oponente.

-No…estoy acabado…-

-Muere bajo la ira de los dioses…-

Con un corte inclinado una explosión de energía oscura resonó en el techo del edificio y de entre los escombros y el humo la figura de Terumi aparecía.

-He he he veamos si logras superar esto Ragna-kun, estoy ansioso por averiguarlo… sería una lástima que murieras tan pronto Gyahahahahahaha-

Con esa última risa escalofriante Yuki Terumi desapareció entre las sombras.

Residencia Emiya.

Rin se encontraba solo con Saber ya que Luvia decidió completamente desesperada en ir a buscar a los chicos y como era de esperarse Trinity decidió acompañarla, en ese momento.

-Rin-

-Si…alguien se acerca y no es alguien normal-

Una vez afuera Arturia se envolvió en su armadura y preparo a Excalibur (invisible) para cualquier enfrentamiento, de repente ella y Rin sintieron un gran escalofrió una sensación de pesadumbres.

-Quien sea que se esté acercando es muy poderoso- Dijo Rin un poco intimidada.

-Descuida…yo te protegeré Rin, está aquí. -

Iluminado bajo la luz de la luna un misterioso hombre completamente envuelto en una especie de armadura blanca y una larga katana sobre su espalda caminaba lentamente hasta hacerle frente a Arturia.

-Servant Saber… ¿no es verdad?-Dijo fríamente.

-Así es, ¿qué quieres?- Respondió hostil la chica.

-Se me ha encomendado la tarea de extinguir las vidas de ambas así que será mejor que prepares tu espada.

Ambos espadachines prepararon sus respectivas espadas y sin previo aviso comenzó la lucha.

Rin observaba esperando que Saber pudiese ganar.

Por otro lado la rubia atacaba a diestra y siniestra mientras que el misterioso guerrero bloqueaba cada golpe, en un punto Sabes descubrió una apertura y ataco con toda su fuerza pero el guerrero con un simple movimiento de su brazo izquierdo hizo aparecer frente a él una especie de scirculo mágico color azul y al momento en que la espada de Saber toco aquello la dejo completamente paralizada.

Aprovechando dicho suceso el guerrero tomo a Saber del cuello para luego soltarla y conectar una potente embestida que la hizo estrellarse con un árbol.

-¡Saber! No es posible, yo vi como ella lo golpeo.- Decía Rin histérica.

-Tch… ¿Que fue eso?- En eso ella logro esquivar un gran ataque propinado por la espada de su oponente.

La pelea se tornaba más difícil, el sujeto tenía una fuerza bestial y de alguna manera los ataques de Saber siempre eran usados en su contra como una especie de contra ataque.

El rey de los caballeros comenzaba a cansarse así que decidió ir por su arma secreta.

-Eres fuerte…pero no lo suficiente Rey de los caballeros.-

-Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz.-

La magia de Saber comenzó a concentrarse en Excalibur la cual se hizo visible mientras brillaba con intensidad. Rin la observaba atónita pues ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Mmm… así que ese es un noble phantasm…entonces detendré lo que sea que vayas a hacer Kokuujin: Ougi: Mugen- El guerrero comenzó a emanar un aura blanca a su alrededor al igual que su poder aumentaba de sobremanera haciendo resaltar a Saber y Rin-

-"Debo hacerlo ahora"- Alzando su espado a lo alto ella grito. -¡EX…CALIBUR!-

La poderosa oleada de poder iba en dirección al espadachín pero…

-Kokuujin: Ougi:… - Dijo mientras extendía al frente sus dos brazos y sostenía su espada con ellos a lo largo, frente a el apareció un círculo mágico igual a los de antes pero este era tan grande como su cuerpo y destellaba puntos escarlata, justo cuando la técnica de Saber toco el circulo todo se detuvo a su alrededor y el espadachín grito. - ¡AKUMETSU! – El hizo una especie de corte hacia Saber haciendo que ella completamente shokeada viera que de inmediato una infinidad de cortes comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, lo más extraño era que dichos cortes dejaban un rastro negro que se hacían más y más densos hasta que al final luego de todos esos cortes la oscuridad se desvaneciera en una explosión enceguecedora.

Saber callo de rodillas al suelo dejando caer su espada, su armadura se hizo polvo y las heridas eran incalculables pero sobretodo su piel se había vuelto completamente pálida, finalmente la chica callo desplomada al suelo.

Rin observaba completamente aterrada como su servant había sido aniquilada tan fácilmente por ese hombre… ¿En verdad iba a morir ahí? Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima mientras veía al espadachín comenzar a acercarse a ella.

-¿Quién…Quien eres tú?- Pregunto la chica mientras veía la imponente figura de ese hombre cuyo cabello largo de color blanco revoloteaba con el viento nocturno.

 **-Soy el blanco vacío.**

 **Soy el frio acero.**

 **Soy la espada justa.**

 **Espada en mano, recogeré los pecados de este mundo.**

 **Y los purificare en el fuego de la destrucción.**

 **Yo soy Hakumen**

 **¡El juicio ha llegado! -**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Vale Vale supongo que fue un tanto triste ver cómo les patean los traseros a todos :'v pero pues los héroes nunca tienen las batallas tan fáciles y pues con Hakumen aquí en verdad se pondrá intenso xp bueno es todo por hoy, nos vemos y comenten algo T-T Sayonara!**


End file.
